Inconceivable Love
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Jacob has to go to Forks High, and then he meets the beautiful Edward. What will happen as their relationship starts to blossom and strive?
1. Beggining

Foggy and Rainy. Cries and Whimpers. Laughs and Chuckles. Vampire and Werewolf.

________________________________

You know when you get that strange feeling that your being watched, but there possibly not?

That's how i feel right now as i sit next to this glowing pale boy with brunette hair. I try my best to ignore it, but it is unignorable.

I have been kicked out of my school in Port Angeles, and sent to this other school in Forks. There is no one here i know. But that is ok. I really don't need to know people from here.

My dad has told me to be careful though while I'm down here. He says that there are some weird pale people who have either black or golden eyes, and they tend to be cold(but he also warned not to touch them). He said i need to be clear of them.

And right now, as i sit next to this spying hunky, i think he has all the tributes that make him someone i should not be by.

He is extremely pale. He has black eyes. May be cold.... He has a nice body too......six pack? Hmmm.......cock?

WAIIIIT You shouldn't be thinking that!

I sighed. Whatever.

I felt his eyes on my face. And they wouldn't leave. Class started, and i was introduced. They still didn't leave. And then the bell rang.

"Ok," i finally said, slinging my back pack around my shoulder and looking at the pale boy as the class filed out. "My name is Jacob."

The pale person starred at me.

Awkward.....

The pale person smiled. "Hi, I'm Edward."

Edward the pale person finally broke his endless stare and put some papers in his backpack.

I sighed in relief. Finally!!

There was a silence, and we didn't move.

The air conditioning turned on, and my hair flittered.

A disgusting look came across Edward face---like he was sick or something.

He grabbed his mouth immediately, then took off, leaving his back pack in the class room. Now it was only me in this class room.

I starred at the door in surprise, wondering what had just happened. "What the fuck...."

Then i shook my head.

Ok, that guy was weird.

I looked fondly at his green back pack.

Then i sighed and picked it up, and made my way to the main office, deciding that i should maybe get a schedule and not just show up to a random class.


	2. What?

I quickly walked into the main office, then immediately froze.

Pale Edward was leaning against the main office counter, giving a beautiful, amazing, most magnificent, and charming smile at the chubby main office front desk lady.

Main office front desk lady was smiling at Edward and giggling, while twirling thin locks of red with her fingers.

"Of course, I'll change your schedule right away!," she squeaked.

I stepped back, eyes wide with surprise.

There's only three words to describe this: Now. THAT. Is. DISGUSTING. Changing. CLASS????

Wait, that's seven....

Why was he changing class? Is it my fault? Holly fucking shit....Why doesn't he like me? What have i done wrong? Oh my god this guy is a bastard. Wait, what if there's something wrong with _me?_

Suddenly, and almost too suddenly, Edwards head snapped around to look at me. I stared at him, frozen. His black-ish eyes were so deep....his scent was so exhilarating...he glowed like an angel...

Then Edward broke the stare. I blinked. There was a loud pounding in my temple. I felt dizzy. Some building construction was going on 'down there' .

Pale Edward looked at main office front desk lady with a look of i-am-going-to-puke on. "Never mind," he said. It was so rude. So chilling.

Edward pushed himself off the main office front desk counter, and walked past me.

He walked out the door, not even glancing at me.

Pain and hurt twinged at my heart. I didn't know why—after all, i had only met this guy only an hour ago. But he interested me. He pulled me in. Drew me closer.

I glanced at the main office front desk lady— who was still looking fondly at the door Edward had gone through—then muttered "Screw this shit" and walked out the door.

A light breeze swept upon me, ruffling my hair.

The place was shadowy—many black clouds rolled above.

I spotted Edward in the parking lot, walking towards what seemed to be like a silver Volvo.

Nice.

I ran after him.

I was only a few feet away when he stopped(already at his car) and turned to face me.

Why were his eyes so dang black?!

Edward grimaced.

I walked closer to him— actually, till i was only a foot away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?," i asked

"....."

"You're the one who's starring at me!"

"....." I glared at Edward completely annoyed and aggravated that he wasn't answering me.

"Answer me!!," i yelled, pushing Edward up against his car.

Actually, i wasn't even sure id did that, because suddenly, _i _was the one pushed up against the car.

I gasped, feeling the air knocked out of me and dizzy.

Edward's face was a centimeter away from mine. Our nose tips lightly brushed together. Edward hands froze mind, as his were constricting mine. His expression was so cold. My heart felt so empty.

"I suggest you stay away from me, Jacob _Black _, because us hanging out wont help you live the long life your destined for."

Then, i was thrown into an area where dead grass padded it with a strength i could barely believe.

I heard Edward get into his car, the engine start with a rumble, and then the car drive away.

I stayed there, paralyzed.

What.

The.

Hell.

____________________

I called Carlisle to tell him that i was going hunting,

Him immediate reaction. "Why?"

I pumped the wheel, taking in deep, unneeded breaths.

"Tell me something to distract me," i ordered.

"Alice's newest favorite book is 'Kilight'. Emmett is going to try out at a near by gym. Esme and Rosalie are going to buy some new cd's. Jasper discovered this new type of anime called Yuri. Peace and Tranquility mean—"

"The same thing," i finished, cutting Carlisle off. The latest news about my family was calming me down allot.

"Why do you need to go hunting?" Carlisle asked again.

"There's just....problems ok?"

"....ok."

Breathe. "Bye"

"Bye"

"**Ending call"** the car computer said.

I looked at the speed-odometer

210.

Can this thing go any faster?


	3. Why did youOUCH!

"Ha...ha," i panted, thrusting my head back and biting on to my lip. Edwards masterful cold hands rubbed our erections together, making them squish with lube. There was this thing, stimulating mine.

"E-Edward," i gasped, arching my back from the concrete wall and pressing my hands against it's surface. "P-please..." My erection twitched.

"Not yet."

He got closer—if that was possible(which it obviously was). He fondled with my nipple(still teasing me down there) and took me in a kiss. His tongue battled with mine, but i was too weak to return in fair fight.

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Edwards frozen neck. "I n-need to...."

My cock jerked more, and my nipple hardened. I buried my head in Edward shoulder. "PLEASE!"

At that exact moment, there was releasment, and i felt sensation roll over and out of me. I shifted back, satisfied with being able to cum.

Edward brought up his hand—which was covered in white liquid substance. He stared at it for a moment, eyes growing with....hunger. Then he turned to be and gazed at me.

I gazed back.

Suddenly—in a nano second of a nano second—i felt more weight then ever.

Edward crammed his jaws into my neck, and bitting it extremely hard. I gasped in pain. Edward's fangs sunk in.

"E-Edward!," i screamed, grabbing onto his head.

I felt all weird. My vision blurry. My heart beat quickening, then slowing.

Edward was draining me. He was sucking me dry. He was going to kill me. I was—

I woke up immediately, gasping for air. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead, humidifying my brow.

The air conditioning was on and it was dark in my room. There was a faint sound of pelting rain.

"Fuck!," I murmured, pushing my back against the headboard and putting my hand in my underwear. My dick was perked up, and humongous.

I did some strokes—maybe three or four—and then immediately came with a moan of delight.

Then stay there, feeling drained and stupid.

Why the hell am i thinking of Edward? Why am i dreaming of him? Why am i liking him? Why am i even wondering about him?

That bastard! He hasn't been at school for a week! Ever since that day i met him, he hasn't come to school. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! I just want to be his friend. Oh, that's so smart! You just wanna be his friend, what are you, four?

I sighed, jamming my elbow into the head board. I was expecting to feel something. Hurt myself. My expectations were wrong. Instead, i ended up cracking the wood, and feeling nothing.

It was odd. I starred at my arm for the longest of times. But then i just shook my head, and stood up.

It was about five o clock, and it was a Monday. I would have to go bac k to the stupid school—and probably the even stupider Edward Cullen.

You might be wondering how i know his last name, well....

I kind of....ugh....

(Flash back)

I slammed my tray on the table of the people who Edward hangs out with were at.

Actually, i heard they were all siblings. They were all pale....and their eyes were kind of blackish or honey brown....And apparently, all there lasts names were cullen.

They stared at me.

Rosalie—the one who's been glaring at me ever since i came here—made this weird sound in her throat.

Alice—pixie chick— looked at me unsure.

Emmet—gigantic dude(Note to self: Might be on steroids)—just stared at me stupidly.

Jasper—dude who looks like in pain(Not to self: Remind him to see a guidance teacher if he's having any issues)—just gazed at his plate.

"Ok," I said loudly. "Where is Edward?"

The lunch room seemed to grow eery quiet.....

"Why do you care?," Blondie hissed.

"Because you fucking bitch, i just want to know," i snapped back.

_SssssssssssssSsssss_.

"Rose!," Alice growled. It was so quiet. It was probably not meant for my ears.

I sighed. "Can you just tell me when he's going to be back?"

"Oh, he's going to be back on Monday," Emmett said.

With the way all the pale people's heads snapped to glare at him, i guessed that he wasn't supposed to say that.

I grinned, lifting my tray again. "Now was that so hard? Thanks!"

And i left, chuckling lightly at the gasps all around the lunch room.

(end of flashback)

So yeah, some people had told me. And i also found out Edward was going to be back today. What fun!

I took a steamy shower, then put on some jeans, a 'Werewolves Rock Vampire's _Suck_' t-shirt.

Ain't that ironic? Parasites...

I did some homework, then sat there, gazing out the window and into the rain, nibbling at the end of my pencil.

Edward is really pale....and he is beautiful. Aren't blood suckers—whoops, those are vampires. My dad brought me up calling them names like 'bloodsuckers' and 'cold ones' and 'leeches'—like really pale and pretty?

I don't know. All i know is that there's something extremely weird about him....and his family. And I know that Billy want me to stay away from them.

But Edward, he's so....i can't explain. He pulls me in. His scent—which is like honey apricots(that might make a good snack...mm)—his voice—which is so silky smooth now that i think back—his strong body—that i know will always protect me with it's amazing strength—but it's him. _Him_. It's completely Insane.

I was so relieved at school. Like, extremely. As i walk into first bell, i see Edward sitting there, staring at the rain.

As i immediately step towards him, his nose perks, up, and his head snaps back to stare at me.

I freeze for a second—caught in his endless eyes that are now.....hazel?—and then sit down next to him.

Mmm....honey apricots.

The class starts.

I am not paying attention. I am self conscious. Edward is not looking at me, but he is not looking at the teacher. He has a soft, crooked grin on his face. It sparkles. So brightly.

Im hyperventilating. It is quite, but i still manage to think crazy thoughts.

Then, i feel more weight against me. It is cold. Ice.

Then, a chilling breathe in my ear, breathing soft words. "Calm down."

My breathe hitched. A lump in my throat formed, but it will not go down. I blink, shivering down the pleasure running through my body. "I-i am...," i whisper back, barely moving my lips.

A hand brushed against the bulge in my pants. I gasped, quickly burring my head in my arms as a deep blush came on my cheeks. I muffled the moan well enough.

"Im sorry about last week..."

"Fuck you!," i hissed through gritted teeth.

More brushing. His cool fingers lightly snuck into my shirt, and tapped on my abs.

I gasped straitening up. "Can i go to the restroom?!," i asked loudly.

There were a few giggles, which i proudly said "shut the fuck up" to. The giggles went away.

The teacher, who was in mid sentence, looked at me, and then sighed, "Write a pass."

I took out my planner, wrote a pass, got it signed, and quickly left the room.

I slammed the door of the bathroom shut once i reached it.

I turned the 'cold' nob on the sink. I splashed my self with it constantly, then sighed, and slid down the wall to the floor.

What the hell was that? Seriously god, what the hell was it? Pale Edward _touched _me. He and his beautiful, long cold finger tapped against my abs, _and_ brushed against my _that_. And he said he was _sorry_. To me. And i don't even know why!

Oh Jesus Lord....

___________________________________________

I did not go to the rest of my classes that day. I kind of just hung out by my car, listening to my ipod and doing some extra credit homework—which i needed.

I knew school had ended when all these people started coming out.

Then i saw Ed, Pixie, Blondie, Steroids-guy, and guy-who-needs-a-guidance-teacher guy.

Everyone got in that really nice silver volvo, except for Edward, who was staring at me.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech_

I looked around to see this really big black van skating its way across the icy rode.

It was coming in my direction.

I stared at it.

It turned, and was now strait for me.

I was frozen solid. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech _

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death.

**BAM**

I felt cold. I didn't feel pain. I opened my eyes slowly.

Edward was holding me. His hand was promptly placed on the side door. There was a gigantic dent where his hand was.

I wasn't hurt. But he wasn't.

Edward looked at me, eyes emotionless.

Then he got up, jumped over my car, and left.

"Wholly shit, man! I am so sorry! Jesus Christ man, i am so sorry!," the driver yelled.

I was suddenly crowded by allot of people, asking if i was alright.

I blinked, dazed. "I-im fine....."

They kept asking me quiestions, and suddenly im getting droven to the hospital.

He was...by his car...across the parking lot....how?.......dent....hand......no injuries......

Damn.

______________________________________________

I was in the hospital.

Sam and Billy were beside me. The driver who had almost smashed me—connor—was on the bed right beside me. He had a cut on his face and some bruises on his arm.

"Jesus Christ man! I'm so sorry!," he said again.

"It's alright. Really," I replied, barely paying attention.

This pale guy with short blonde hair and in a doctor suit thing walked in. He was smiling. It was really bright.

He looked at me, then at Billy. His smile faded for a second, then reappeared again.

"Hello," he said. "Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi," i replied.

Billy said nothing. Just stared at him.

Dr. Carlisle looked uncomfortable. "Well, luckily, you have no injuries. But i suggest you drink allot of water........"

He went on talking about stuff that i knew i wouldn't care about or do. Then, he left.

I looked at Bill. "So...."

"Are you alright?," Billy said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

My dad stood up, sighing. "Then we should get you home."

"I'll meet you out there, ok?," I said.

Billy starred at me, then nodded. And he left.

I went out another door.

I was headed towards the bathroom.

But then i saw Edward talking to Alice.

I immediately stopped.

They stopped talking, and there heads snapped to look at me.

"Uhh....can i talk to Edward?," I asked

Pixie chick starred at me for a second, then walked away.

Edward walked over to me. "Yes?," he asked.

"Who are you?," i asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what i said, who are you?"

"I am an adopted son," Edward said

I glared at him. "How did you save me?"

"I was right next to you."

"No, you weren't. You were across the fucking parking lot. And even if you _were _beside me, you can't just stop a car."

Edward didn't say anything.

I became really pissed. "Why didn't you just let me die?! You hate me anyway!"

Edwards eyes narrowed. "I don't hate you."

I pushed him. "Then why do you like im totally disgusting?! You should've let me die. You hate me......you totally hate me....."

Suddenly, my arms were being held up against me, and my chin was being held up to stare into edward endless eyes. Are faces were only an inch apart.

"You have to stay away from me," Edward said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you can," I hissed.

"Yes"—Edward slammed me into the wall. I became really dizzy with pain. "I can. That's what i call extremely gentle."

I blinked. "I don't want you to stay away from me......"

"But i have to."

Then, Edward let me go, and walked away.

I started breathing again—realizing that i was not.

Edward, why do you have to make me like this?


	4. Hospital

_Edwards cool fingers ran across my throat. They formed circles at what i guess were possible targets. _

_I was breathing shakily, trying to not faint._

_Edward was corning me too a tree. _

_I was not naked. But that doesn't mean i will stay like that....._

_I slowly grabbed Edwards hand. _

_The coldness did not freak me out anymore. With how hot i was now a days, it was actually comforting. _

"_Bite me, Edward," i ordered. _

"_No."_

_I sighed, moving Edwards hand into my pants, and then into my underwear. _

"_How can you be like this when it's me beside you," Edward asked in a low voice. _

_I don't think he was trying to make it seductive-like, but it still managed to arouse me more._

_My heart thumped, and my erection grew an inch bigger._

"_Please Edward..I can't stand seeing you in so much pain."_

_I buried my head in the vampires shoulder, holding back my hair to expose the necks whole right side. _

"_Just do it."_

_It wasn't even a second. _

_Pale Edward clenched his hands, and then suddenly, his sharp teeth were clenched in my neck. _

_I stopped breathing for a second, caught in all the pain, but then, as i heard Edward moan, i was in full pleasure. _

_Anything to help my enemy. To help my lover. _

_Edward moaned again. His grip got tighter, and he was sucking like he hadn't sucked in 18 trillion years. Wow, that sounds wrong._

"_Ngh....Jake....," The Cullen groaned. _

_I wobbled a little feeling all dizzy. I found the tree, and leaned on it for support. My mind was blurring. My Vision was too. _

"_Edward...," i whispered. "S-stop...."_

"_Ngh."_

_I blinked. "S-stop...please...."_

"_NGH." _

_Black was drifting in my eyes. I tried to push him off me. _

_I couldn't move—everything was all numb. _

_I wondered if Edward noticed what was happening to me. Or was he too caught up in this blood i was giving him? Did he even care....?_

My eyes snapped open. I didn't move. The air conditioning failed to be on. But that was good, i was freezing cold. I was _trembling_.

Yes, my whole body was shaking. _Shaking_. But that doesn't mean it was because i was cold......

I was somehow hot though. I was freezing cold, but hot.

The dream scenes flashed in my head, over and over again. But more then ever, the question:

Did he even care?

_Did he...?_

I tried to stand up, but i fell back in a dizzy rush.

I groaned.

"_You have to stay away from me," Edward said. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_-_

"_I suggest you stay away from me, Jacob _Black _, because us hanging out wont help you live the long life your destined for." _

-

_I blinked. "I don't want you to stay away from me......"_

"_But i have to."_

What is Edward?

Did he get bitten by a fucking Radioactive spider? Super hero?

He's not human. Unless he's going triple on steroids......but he's to skinny for that.

But he's definitely not human. Great.

___________________________

I knocked on Carlisle door.

It was 2 o clock in the morning, but time really didn't turn us.

"Sure Edward," Carlisle replied.

I walked in the room.

My step father—and 'master' if you want to be specific—was at his desk, looking over what looked like a chemistry book.

"I have a question," i said, closing the door and leaning against it.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

I glanced around the room. "I...uh...is it wrong for me to like....a person im supposed to hate?"

Carlisle starred at me, then his eye narrowed. "Oh...you mean the Black..."

I nodded.

Carlisle thought about it for a long time(well, if you consider 5 seconds long—i do. _We_ do) and then sighed. "I don't think it is safe," he replied.

"Neither do I...but...."

"Has he turned yet?"

"No. But it's going to be soon."

"Hmm.......Be careful and....try to find someone else..."

"Ok." I nodded, and then walked out Carlisle's office.

But it was not ok. I can't just not like him. Even if he is a disgusting mutt.

Emmett and Rosalie were having sex. Alice and Jasper were in Paris. Esme was watching 'Scrubs' on the t.v.

I went to my room, locking the door behind me.

I flopped down on my couch, and took out my ipod

I listened to Mozart, staring at me floor-to-ceiling windows.

They were fogged over, and they were being pelted with Rain. Foggy and Rainy. Typical weather for Forks.

"_Ha....Ha....," Jacob panted. He was grabbing his head(which was being held by his Knees). His shirt and pants were off. He was breathing hard. I could sense the pain running through him. His body was on fire. His mind was clouded. _

_Heat flash? Yes. But now he was having a Heat Flash while he had a fever. _

_Not good. Finally, after about 20 minutes(which went by in seconds for me) Jacob groaned and fell back. He pulled the covers over him. _

"_Fuck....," he hissed. Then he fell asleep._

I pulled out of Jacobs mind, blinking.

I wondered if he would come to school today. With a fever like that.....

I shook my head, trying to stop thinking.

He is an enemy........that i undefyingly love.

________________________________________________

I did not come to school that day. And no, it was not because of the fever I had caught, and no, it wasn't because of the heat flashes. Simply put, the reason i didn't go to school was not because i was horribly sick. The reason i did not go to school was because i wanted to figure out information.

I spent my whole day searching all the stores in Port Angeles, looking for _something _that would help me figure out who Edward and his Family was.

I also made a trip to the mall infirmary because i had passed out in the 'Books Of Books' library store.

They kept me there for 2 damn hours, but then released me. I went back to searching, still disappointed to find nothing.

I searched all the super heroes, but none of them matched what Edward was. I searched poisonous animals too (a.k.a: radioactive spider) but still, they didn't match.

Extremely pale. Beautiful. Cold.

I looked for vampire books too—im not a complete idiot— but i couldn't even find a—_A_—book.

So now, im at my last store.

It is hidden in an ally kind thing.

This store is my last hope. This tiny fricken store that looks like its going to blow away at the slightest hint of wind. But it was windy, and it wasn't moving. So that gave me some hope.

I walked in the store.

There was incense and candles. Weird marks were on the wall. Books were laying everywhere. A guy who looked like he would be my long lost indian uncle was at the counter, reading over a magazine.

I searched for 5 minutes for a magical creatures book. Then, i found it:

**The Big Book of Magical Beings**.

I sighed in relief, picking the gigantic book up.

It looked extremely old, but sturdy enough.

I bought it, then walked out the store.

I heard some weird noises behind a bush, but ignored it.

I made my way alone into the dark, almost enclosed, completely empty, parking lot ally-way thing.

I heard foot steps behind me. Then two guys came up in front of me.

They looked like College jocks or something. With how flushed there cheeks were, they were obviously drunk.

I stopped, stared at them, then turned around to see 3 more guys.

They all had retarded, cocky grins spread across there faces.

I tried to move away, but they formed a circle around me.

Shit.

"Look at this kid," one said.

They got closer.

"Uhh....can you please move?," i asked.

Sure, i could beat the shit out these guys assess.......if i _wasn't _extremely light headed and weak right now.

They laughed at my comment. "He's really cute. All scared."

The were suddenly touching me in all these places.

I gasped. "S-stop!"

But they didn't. They kept touching me everywhere.

My chest, my abs, my crotch....

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech _

My head snapped around, along did the drunk guys.

Two bright headlights of a silver Volvo were shining brightly on us.

Pale Edward Cullen got out the car.

He looked so pissed it wasn't even funny.

"Get in the car," he demanded, not looking at me—but obviously meaning for me.

I glanced around, then quickly got into the car.

There was 10 seconds of loneliness—i could have sworn i heard this weird growling noise—and then Edward got into the car—slamming the door shut.

He put it in reverse, then drove away.

"What the hell?!," i yelled.

Edward glanced at me—eyes filled with intense anger—then, he looked away and accelerated.

I gasped, grabbing onto the car handle for support. "WILL YOU SLOW DOWN?!?!?!?"

We were moving so fast that the whole world around us was a blur.

"You don't know what they were thinking....those disgusting, demented.....Start a conversation before i go back and fucking kill them!"

I stared at him for a second, then got the hint as his eyes landed on a U turn on the road.

"Ok!," i cried. I noticed his seat belt was not clinging to him. "P-put on your seat belt!"

The cold look on Edwards face as slapped away by a grin and snort. "Haha, put your seat belt on. Haha, Put on yours."

Oh yeah......., i thought. But i didn't put on my seat belt. Neither did Edward.

He drove past the U-turn, and now, we were on the road with many other cars.

I sighed in relief. "Now can you please slow down?"

"No."

"Bastard."

It was quiet. There was a weird aura.

Uhh......

I noticed then that i did not have the book. I must have dropped it. "Dammit....," i muttered.

"Your book?"

"Yeah! Wait..." I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that i had a book?"

Edward didn't reply. Just kept driving.

"Why did you save me...again?," i asked.

I let go of the door handle. "You don't even care about me...."

"That not true, for the last time. I just don't want you to get hurt. If you stay with me....."

"Whatever."

It was silent again.

I reached out to turn on the radio, but then paused, thinking better, and pulled my hand back.

"Where are you taking me?," I asked.

"Where ever you want to go."

I snorted, but then thought about it. "Any where with you," I said. And it was the truth.

"You should go home," Edward said. "I.....won't be able to stay there."

I sighed, categorizing the last comment in the 'whatever' column. "I don't want to go home....."

"Your sick."

"No im not," i lied.

"Then why didn't you beat the shit out those guys?"

I ignored that question. "How'd you know where i was?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Are you following me?"

"Maybe."

"Stalker."

"Maybe."

I sighed. Then, i started getting dizzy. Heat flashed through me. I started hyperventilating.

I grabbed my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I reopened them to see a blurry mess.

"Fuck..."

And i passed out in the sudden heat flash.

______________________________________________

I had no clue what to do.

Jacob was passed out in the passenger car seat.

His house. His house.

He needed to see a doctor.

My house.

Luckily, i knew he wasn't going to change today. It was more of in the next 2 days or so.

So i made my way to the cullen manor. I was in the beginning of the woods when i heard:

"Edward."

I looked at Jacob. He eyes were half-way open. They were glossed over with wetness.

Jacob Black was crying.

I stopped the car right then and there.


	5. Car rape

-recap-

I looked at Jacob. He eyes were half-way open. They were glossed over with wetness.

Jacob Black was crying.

I stopped the car right then and there.

-end of recap-

"Why are you crying?," i asked in a whispered tone.

I didn't know what to do. He was crying out of no where. Crying......_CRYING. _

I had made him cry....i was a monster....what had i done....?

"Edward...," Jacob said. Finally, the wetness in eyes became to much, and tears flowed down Jake's cheeks.

"Hey...c'mon now....," i muttered, reaching out a hand.

I stopped one of the tears that was going to bawl over. Suddenly, Jake grabbed my hand tightly.

He shivered at the frozenness.

He started licking it.

I stared at him, eyes wide.

Jacob moaned, taking in two of my fingers. Hot saliva coated my skin. He sucked harder.

"W-what are you....." I couldn't finish.

Jake stopped, and he looked at me.

His eyes were no longer wet. They were filled with sweet lust.

My mind prickled with excitement.

Jake leaned closer to me, and then suddenly, he's on top of me.

It was the way a stripper would get on a client.

Wholly fuck......

Jake blushed, dipping down to kiss me.

He ran his tongue across my lips, trying to get them open.

My mind went empty.

I grabbed onto Jacobs neck harshly, kissing his back.

His mouth opened to let me in. Our tongues fought for dominance. After a while, Jacob got too tired and gave up.

I took over his mouth, memorizing it.

I groaned, pushing more.

Jacob needed air, but i refused it.

I at least had enough self conscious to let go of his neck.

Finally, i let him breathe.

For a second.

I tore off his shirt, and started furiously kissing down his neck line.

His heart was beating so loudly. His blood was pumping so vigorously.

I drew circles with my tongue around the target.

I nipped at it. Then again. I sucked on it savoring the rich smell.

I was close to biting into it. But i didn't. I would save that for later. The biggest source for the end.

I pushed Jacob against the car door butterfly kissing aggressively down his chest.

I played with his nipple with my fingers as i kissed down to his lower abs.

Jacob cried in pleasure. His stomach sucked in.

That's where i took my first bite.

On his fourth ab, my teeth sunk in.

Blood sprang into my mouth. Rich, amazing, painful blood.

I drank it all up, then let it go.

Jacob gasped in pain.

I pushed Jacobs pants down.

A fully erect member was there, twitching and jerking with excitement.

"Ahnn...Edward..." Jacob pleaded.

I blinked.

There was a faint buzz in the back of my head.

_Dn...dew.......ewt... _

Whatever

I took Jacobs cock full on. I fondled with his sack with one hand, and i used the other to massage his erection while i sucked on the tip.

Jacob screamed in pleasure. He grabbed onto the door.

He did a pelvic thrust. Then another. Now it was a rhythm.

"Jesus fuckin Christ," Jacob groaned. "Im cumming..ahnn...MMMM."

Liquid burst into my mouth. It tasted so good. Like a billion times better then a mountain lion. There was blood mixed in with it—which made it a ton allot better(though it did worry me).

I came back up to kiss Jacob. He kissed back, moaning into my mouth passionately.

I let him breathe after a minute, then dropped down to his neck.

I still remembered where my target was.

Jacob saw what i was doing. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it without passing out for...a couple day and a half. "Wait," he objected. "Sto—"

But i did not listen to the almost-werewolf.

I charged into his neck, biting into its veins furiously.

Jacob gasped. His hole body tensed.

Blood splurted into my mouth. It's sweet, rich taste, and utmost amazing heat.

It sizzled my throat as it went down.

I sucked long and harsh.

Jacobs heart—which was beating like a humming bird—started to slow down.

His blood started to get cold.

_Sp...._

_Tp..._

_Stp...._

_Sop...._

_Stop......._

_STOP!! _

My eyes widened and i pushed myself away from Jacob—causing myself to slam against the other door.

Jacob blink—dazed—then 'guh'ed and fell into the seat, drained and passed out.

I covered my mouth, not believing myself.

No....im a monster.....I.....no....monster....no....

_____________________________________________


	6. Wolf

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That's the sound of the heart monitor scale thing by Jacob.

Jacob is sleeping soundlessly in one of the guests room, recovering.

No one is aloud to see him except me or Carlisle.

I have hurt someone i have loved ever since sight—that is unforgivable.

____________________________

_I was in my astral being, watching myself form above. _

_Myself was laying on the floor, with it's eyes closed. _

_Myself was making no movements._

_Just lying there. Sleeping. _

_Suddenly, myself's eyes opened wide. _

_Blood started pouring out of myself's neck. _

_Myself did not make a sound. Myself did not move. _

_It just kept pouring out blood—which formed a messy puddle around him. _

_Myself did not blink. _

_-scene shift-_

_Myself was screaming—it was echoing. I was gripping onto my head tightly with my hands. _

_Voices were bouncing in myself's, and my head. _

_**Can you hear him? Wait, he hears us right now...Is that you Jacob?**_

_-scene shift- _

_I was kneeling down on one knee. My shirt was off—tucked into my jeans. A big, black wolf was in front of myself. Myself and the wolf were staring at each other. There was a connection. _

_-scene shift-_

_Myself was in a dark forest. The full moon was out. Myself could hear howls. They sounded so close. So apart of me._

_**Jacob......**_

_-scene shift- _

_The black wolf was in a defensive stance. So was the pale vampire. _

_-scene shift-_

_I was in a mediating position. _

_A gigantic hour glass was in front of me, dropping sand ever so easily. _

_Drip.....Drip.....Drip...._

_That was the found of blood. _

_My blood. His blood. Our blood. Vampire. Werewolf._

_-scene shift-_

_I was running through the thick forest. Vines and branches were cutting me in many places. But i kept running. _

_I don't know what i was running from. O r what i was running too. _

_But i was running. _

_**Come Jacob.....Come.....**_

_____________________________________

I sat up strait, panting hard.

I was suffering a heat flash.

I looked around.

I was in an almost empty room. I was connected to a heart monitor thing. I had a needle in me.

Oh, and Jesus Christ, did this place smell like the inside or a fucking sewer or what?

I didn't belong here. It felt weird. I belonged somewhere, but it wasn't here.

I stood up, and ripped then needle out of me.

It hurt like hell. When i blinked, the wound was gone, and there was only a crusty blood.

I stared at my hand, twisting and turning it.

"What the hell......?"

_Click_

"So your finally awake?"

I had heard that voice before.

"Doctor?," i asked.

I squinted my eyes at the door.

Yes, the blonde haired Doctor appeared.

He looked......stressed.

Jesus Christ he smelled disgusting.

For some reason, i felt like hating him. I growled.

But i wasn't alone. In the back of my mind, i heard numerous others.

What was that?

I need to go.....but where....?

Jeez, it's so hot.

I started hyperventilating.

"What the hell is happening?!," I yelled, grabbing my head.

Dr. Carlisle did nothing.

Just stared at me.

Then, everything shattered in a bright light.

Then, 5 seconds later, it reappeared. But this time, it was all these weird colors.

Blurry reds and oranges. Greens and blues.

I felt so free. Freedom. No weight. But there was these.....things...in my head.

I didn't stay in that room long. I didn't stay in that house long.

Not even glancing back, i jumped through the window.

I fell for what seemed like a long time, then landed on my feet softly.

I sniffed the air. There was a trail.

My kin.

______________________________________

I was back in la push now. On the beach.

I was strolling along. I was very close.

I was a wolf. I was the black wolf in my dreams. I was a werewolf.

Edward.....was a vampire. So was his family.

Edward........

_**Jesus Christ, even now you can't even stop thinking of him! **_

I stopped immediately. My ears perked up.

Who the hell was that?

_**Who do you fucking think you dick?!**_.

.......Paul?

Wholly shit im talking to myself. Ugh, my brain hurts. I knew Paul because i tagged with him when he got in a fight at our old school.

_**Yes o smart one. Jesus Christ. Im Paul. Congratulations!**_

What the hell is going on?! Will you shut the fuck up?!

I was getting angry again.

I started strolling along again, following the blue-ish misty line in my head.

_**Paul, would you shut the hell up?**_

Sam?

I knew Sam because he came over to hang out with billy sometimes.

_**Yeah Paul, cool it.**_

IS THAT YOU EMBRY?!

_**Yeah bro....**_

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!YOU TOTALLY FUCKING LEFT US!

_**Im sorry....it's....complicated. **_

I snorted.

Obviously complicated enough to leave us one day and not talk to us.

My mind didn't reply.

I kept walking along the shore.

And then, i saw them.

The first one i noticed was the extremely massive black haired wolf. It had deep brown eyes, that locked onto mine.

_**Hey Jacob. **_

"Sam.....?"

_**Mhm**_.

I glanced around.

I saw the thinner one, with grey fur and black spots. It's eyes were brown , and they were staring at the floor sheepishly.

Embry.

Then a brown furred one that was too gigantic, but not as gigantic as Sam.

Jared—he supplied tools for me.

Next i saw a dark silver wolf with blue eyes. The wolf looked extremely annoyed.

Paul.

Ok, i finally said. What the _hell _is going on?

_**Well welcome to the pack**__, _Jared said. He scratched his ear.

Will you guys stop fucking talking inside my head.

Sam chuckled. _**Well, we could talk in human, but we would all be naked. **_

Never mind then.

_**You know, you don't have to be so far away from us. It's not like we're going to hurt you**_, Embry said.

No thanks. You know, i really don't see why you couldn't have told us. You were freaking both me and Quil out.

_**It's code...we can't tell**_.

Who cares about a fucking code?

_**.......**_

Is this going to happen to Quil?

_**Yes**_, they all replied.

Awesome.

It got quite for a while.

Then i sighed, and sat down.

What's going on? How did i get to be like....this?

_**There's not much to say, actually. It's all myths and stuff. **_

Aren't you so much help, Jared?

Sarcasm.

_**Shut up. I'll just tell you a short version. Pretty much, we're obviously not werewolves because we got bitten. It's like.....inheritance? Yeah. It has something to do with our ancestors. Now you can shape-shift into a werewolf and human. You have advanced healing abilities. You're a fast runner too. That's really all you need to know. **_

That was a lovely description.

_**Well it's true. **_

Whatever.

_**.....You can't hang out with the blood sucker. **_

My ears perked up.

Excuse me?

Sam sighed. _**You can't go around hanging out with the Cullens. And having 'relations' with the blood sucker. **_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_**Calm down**_

You fucking bastard. How did you know about that?

_**As long as you're an your wolf form, we can talk mentally, and i we can search each others minds. **_

You went playing through my fucking mind?!

_**Yes, but anyway, we're taking you out of Forks High. We broke the barrier, so right now we're in a bloody argument with those parasites. **_

What barrier?

_**Our ancestors made a division through Washington when they found the 'cold ones' on our land. The vampires have Forks. We have Port Angeles and LaPush, **_Embry explained.

So what? I broke the barrier by going over to forks for school and now Edward and them are angry?

_**Pretty much**_.

That's fucked.

I stood up. I wanted to talk to Edward. See him. Try to.....figure things out.

The pack growled. _**Your NOT going**_, sam said.

Your not the boss of me.

_**Actually, i am, considering im the alpha wolf**_.

I don't care what the fuck you are, im going.

I turned, and started walking away.

_**Grrrr....can i go beat the shit out of him?!**_, I heard Paul ask.

_**No**_, Sam replied, _**He wants to learn the hard way. It's his decision. **_

And with that, i ran into the woods. Once i was deep enough, i kinda got this nagging feeling in my head. There was a black flash.

I looked down. I was in human 'form'. I couldn't feel presence anymore in my head. And i was naked.

I noticed something i hadn't noticed before. Two holes on my fourth ab. I raised an eyebrow. Was that a.....bite mark?

_______________________________________

Since i was naked, i couldn't go out in public. I couldn't go see Edward either.

I took the back way into my room. Thank god i was on the first floor and facing the woods.

The house was dark. A guessed Billy was sleeping.

I immediately took a shower, to brush off all sand, dirt, plant, and blood.

Then i just looked at myself in the mirror.

I have a nice body—that's what every says. I have an eight pack. I have long, brownish-black hair that is said to be like silk. My eyes are said to burn with an intense fire. Apparently im very loyal and kind.

But i do not see beauty in myself. I just see an idiot monster who fell for an angel.

Im a monster. A werewolf.

And Edward, he's trying to distance himself from me, because he doesn't want to kill me. He's looking out for me. That's very angel-like.

Edward is an angel

_____________________________

Hey ppl. Well, there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes, because i really don't feel like going back and reading through this XD

Oh, im gunna advertise.

Watch this vid, its hilarious

.com/watch?v=tbc7La_98A8&feature=channel_page


	7. Questions

I have no clue where the bite marks came from. I found one on my neck and on my ab.

I tried to remember what had happened.

Edward had saved me from some drunk guys. Then, i suffered from a heat flash. Then, i was in the guest room. But something happened before the guest room. I couldn't remember, but i know it had happened.

Edward was sitting with his siblings in the lunch room. I walked over to him. They all stopped talking.

I grabbed Edwards orange and took a bite of it, then set it back down.

He looked at me.

"What? You never eat your food any way," i replied.

He didn't say anything.

The lunch room got quiet.

"Well, before i take Edward with me," i said, grabbing Edwards hand, "I want to tell you guys something." I turned to Edwards siblings.

They stared at me.

I smiled. "There is a reason why they make soap in the world."

And with that, i pulled Edward out from his seat, and then out the silent lunchroom.

I found an empty hall, and then slammed Edward against a locker. "Ok, you are a vampire. Don't try to deny it."

Edward looked like this O.O

I got an inch away from Edwards face. "What did you do to me in your car?"

"Nothing."

"Then how do you explain"—i pulled my shirt off and pointed at the two small holes—"this?"

"............"

"Did we have sex?!"

".............."

"Did you fucking bite me?!"

"Will you keep it down?!," Edward hissed.

"NO! Answer my question!"

Edward looked away, eyes torn between sadness and hate. "You came onto me."

"You _bit _me?!"

"Yes."

It was silent for a while. I put back on my shirt, sighing.

"Pick me up today."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I don't care about the fucking barrier. Your picking me up tonight at 10:30. We will eat at SitComi, and then at 12:15, we will go see a movie that _I _picked out."

"Isn't that a little late?"

I smirked, then kissed him gently on the lips.

"You better be ready to spill all your secrets."

____________________

It's a shortie!!!!! ✵ ✵


	8. Oldies Vampire Movie

Like Jacob ordered, i picked him up.

I did not ring the door bell.

I waited by my car.

Jacob came out.

He was in a black A-shirt, and some loose jeans. Jesus Christ, i wanted to fuck him right there.

But i had restraint of course.

Jacob smiled, walking up to me. "You came!"

"I came," i agreed

It still surprised me how Jacob smelled so good to me—like cinnamon. And Jacob didn't show signs of me smelling bad to him—even though my siblings obviously stunk. Apparently like a rotting sewer. Im glad i didn't smell like them.

It scared me how careless Jacob was being. He loved me. I loved him. But i was a vampire. And he was a werewolf now....Natural enemies.

"Lets go!," Jacob giggled. Yes, Jacob giggled.

We got into the car—me as driver. We did not speak to each other. Then, we arrived to SitComi. SitComi was a small restaurant. But they had really good food apparently.

We parked, and then got out. We were seated inside by the corner window. There were two candles and a flower.

Many people were there—lots of thoughts. Annoying.

A girl came up to us, smiling.

She gave us menu's and then asked if we would like anything to drink. I said no, Jacob said sprite.

Then the girl left, looking at me weirdly.

We didn't talk.

The lady came back, and asked us what we wanted.

I said nothing. Jacob eyes me suspiciously, and then ordered something called "Ocantinito Lafesoramo"

I didn't see that on the menu.

Our waitress smiled and nodded. Then she took off.

"What did you order?," I asked.

"Why didn't you order?,"Jacob replied.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Ok, now it's time to get to business. Tell me everything about you."

"Why would i do that?" I imagined Rosalie tearing me into pieces.

"Because I'll be a prostitute if you don't."

"W-WHAT?!"

Jacob smirked, then his left hand went up into his shirt, and his right went into his pants.

Jake opened his mouth slightly, and let a pink tint cross his cheeks.

"Ahnn....mm......more.....ahh......"

I think my cock grew four inches. "Please stop......"

Jacob laughed, and he returned back to normal. "So you ready to spill?"

"Fine."

I looked around, then decided to stare at the table. This was going to be hard. Or would it?

"I am a vampire. I have killed people in my life. I like you......allot....even though you're an enemy. I don't want to hurt you, so i stay away from you. Though i can never seem to do that.....I can read minds. I have been present to all your dreams ever since you enroled at Forks High."

Jacob didn't miss a beat. "Ok, what am i thinking now?," he tested.

I sighed. I pushed into his mind.

_Jacob was naked. His back was pressed against the cold wall of his room, but he was extremely hot. His right hand was caressing his erection, while his other played with his nipple. _

_He started moaning in pleasure, thrusting his hips._

"_Edwards...ahhn......" _

I pulled out of Jacobs mind, blinking. "Are you trying to make me aroused?"

Because it sure is working.......

"No, I'm just thinking. Im taking you saw me masturbating and moaning your name?"

"Yes."

"So you really can read minds...."

We didn't talk for many more minutes.

The waitress came back. She handed Jacob something wrapped in a towel.

"Cool, thanks," Jacob replied, putting it in his pocket. The waitress left.

I wondered what Jacob was hiding....

"Im guessing you want to know about me?," Jacob asked.

"Sure."

"Well, i am a werewolf. I came to forks high because i got kicked out of my school. I think you're an angel and that im a monster. I think that your siblings and foster parents really need to use soap or something that will make them smell better then a rotting sewer. I am making my pack mad, because i am going out with you. Notice i said going out. Yes, this is date. And no, i am not afraid of you."

"I've killed people."

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Then he said, "I don't care."

"I.......want to kill you."

"......I still don't care."

"I want to suck you dry.....right now."

Jacob looked at his watch. "Damn, how time flies! C'mon, now that we got everything off our shoulders, it's time we go watch a movie."

I am dating an angel sent down from heaven. I am such a monster.

_________________________________________

It was ironic. Very ironic.

Jake had picked a vampire movie.

The movie was extremely old. It was in black and white.

No one else was in that certain room.

It was just us.

We chose a seat in the 6th row.

We did not buy any snacks.

I still wondered what was in Jacobs pocket....

The movie started.

Jacob watched it. I didn't.

I kept glancing at dear old Jake.

I want to touch him.....

Play with him.

Tease him......

I drew in a shaky breathe.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

That was the sound of Jacobs heart—beating faster then any humans.

His body.....if only i could touch it......feel the heat underneath my frozen skin.

Jacob looked over to me. Our gazes locked.

Jacob sat up slightly and then he crawled on top of me.

I froze, not knowing what to do.

Blood. Blood. Sex. Blood. Blood.

This was it. Relations.

I helped Jacob strip his shirt. Jacob tried to unbutton mine, but failed miserably and just ended up tearing it off.

Hey, you gotta be rough with a vampire.

I started caressing the werewolf, rubbing my hands along his side's and chest.

Jacob took the job as the receiver—though he pulled ourselves together, causing our erections to rub together.

"Ahh...," Jacob moaned. "Your so good...

I smiled. Me and Jacob did a Eskimo kiss. Our nose tips gently ground into each other.

But as horniness came over both of us, we found we need allot more for satisfaction.

Out mouths fastened on each others. I sucked on Jakes lower lip passionately.

Jacob moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck.

After a few minutes, i let Jacob take a breathe as a lightly kissed down his neck.

I lightly gripped into his neck, sucking up all the blood that came out.

Then, i let go. I went down more. I stopped at his right nipple, sucking on it gently as my tongue played with it.

Jacob cried in a rush of pleasure, thrusting back his head.

I smiled, then frowned; noticing that i couldn't go any further. In a fast movement, i threw Jacob to the floor, and got on top of him. Jacob gasped—either in pain, or excitement. I hoped it was the later.

I licked the two holes that were still present on his fourth ab. It surprised me that it was still there.....

"Edward..it stings..."

A vampire licking a place he had already drew blood from.

Since it gave Jake so much pain to voice it, i decided to stop.

I saw that Jacob had a belly button ring. It was a black sign that said: **Do Not Enter**

I tilted my head up to look at Jacob, raising an eyebrow.

Jacob smirked. "You gunna take the warning?"

I get it. "No," i replied.

I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with my teeth.

I pulled them down—along with his **Sexy's Back!** underwear.

Jacobs beautiful, glamorous Cock was up, jerking in excitement. "Your really aroused.....," I commented.

"S-shut up!"

"Yes master."

I took in Jacobs cock. I went all the way to the base, and then back. I started out slow, but as my 'master' moaned for me to go faster, i did.

I sucked on his cock hard and fast, letting my tongue do a mysterious pattern of licking.

Jacobs hips bucked and he let out a moan.

I held them down, relieved that i was making pleasure run through him.

"E-ed.....hnn..im going to...."

Sizzling liquid burst into my mouth. I drank it all up—which was allot. It tasted like Honey Combs—whatever that tasted like. Ok, lets just say that it tasted so good it made me more hornier.

I flipped Jake over.

Jake gasped in surprise. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Being sexually aroused."

I wet to my fingers with my saliva, then stuck them into Jake's hole.

Jake groaned in pain, and his hand found there was to the seat legs—which he gripped onto tightly.

I did scissory motions in Jacob's fiery inside to loosen it up.

"Im going to put it inside you,' i warned.

Jacob grunted in reply.

I slowly pushed it in. Jacob yelled out in pain. But then he bit his lip to keep the flow of curses and shrills of misery in.

I could go all the way into him. Then, i pulled it back out, and pushed it back in.

After a while, Jacob moaned. "Faster..."

I got faster. It went into a rhythm. Then, in a hit, Jacob moaned extremely loud. I had found his soft spot. I hit there repeatedly. I could feel my lower inside's sucking in together.

"Let's come together," i said too Jacob.

He nodded.

As i hit his spot once more, i came.

I thrusted my head back, screaming "Jake!"

Jacob did the same thing, but he screamed "Edward!"

___________________________

I fell on top of Jacob, gasping.

I bit into his neck again, this time in a different spot. Rich blood squirted into my mouth.

After a few seconds, Jacob said. "The movie ended. The people—ugh—are gunna come to clean out."

I let go of Jacobs neck, and looked him in the eye. I smirked crookedly.

"Aren't they going to love cleaning up our mess?"


	9. Dream

_The blond vampire stroked Jacob throat, his cool fingers gliding against the tan surface effortlessly. He smiled, as the werewolf's breathe hitched. "S-stop...," Jacob whispered. Jams raised an eyebrow, and then he bent down a little more, and licked Jacobs neck. Jake's eyelids lowered, and a slow blush formed over his cheeks like daisies. His mouth opened slightly and his minty breathe was let out in short breathes. This was not an act. "Your not so feisty now," James commented, closing his eyes and taking in a long nasal breathe. This mutt was different from the others. He smelled delicious. Edible. His blood.....so rich and thick...just waiting to be drained. His skin so hot—hotter then the sun. It singed James's chilling skin. But it felt good to the tracker vampire. So good....._

_Jacob was not having so much of a thrilling experience. The cold tongue that freely skimmed across his neck was disgusting—nothing like his true boy friend. And the vampires hands that wrapped around him, pulling him closer we're to sinful to bear. He wanted to scream. To cry. He wanted Edward to touch him. He wanted Edward. _

_James smirked, knowing what the werewolf was thinking. "Don't you miss him...,"he laughed mockingly. _

_Jacob couldn't help it—tears swam out of his cheeks. _

_The blonde vampire smirked wider. How helpless this boy was. His fangs grew with excitement. They wanted to lock into that skin. That heated skin. The tracker vampire opened his mouth wide, and then— _

I gasped, opening my eyes. My hand reflexively went to my neck. The only mark there was the wholes of Edwards teeth.

"Jacob?," Edward asked, turning to look at me.

I barely heard him. My neck was on fire, burning like scorching with pain.

"JACOB?!"

I blinked, suddenly brought back into the present world. The pain ceased.

"Yes?," i asked, annoyed.

Edward was staring at me, eyes wide. "What's wrong?," he asked.

What the fuck to you mean what's wrong?

"I mean you totally spaced out," Edward said.

Oh yeah...you can read my mind.

Edward nodded, still looking at me. His hand did not stray from the car wheel, and he seemed to be going in a strait line. Though with how everything was blurred outside the window because we were going so fast....

"Im fine. I was just day dreaming..." I tried to remember what about. But i couldn't. It was a blank space. Black.

I put my hand in my pockets. I felt the tube. I smirked.

Edward raised an eyebrow. He seemed to relax more....not by much.

I took out the bottle and sprayed it right in Edwards face.

Edward blinked, then he wiped the spray off his face with the back of his hand. "What is that?,' he asked.

"Well," i replied, "It's pepper spray."

"What?"

I blushed in embarrassment. I opened the car window, and threw the bottle out. Who cares about littering? "It was incase you were insane," i admitted.

Edward starred at me—dumbfounded. Then, a crooked smirk slid on his face. He shook his head, biting his lip—obviously trying not to laugh. "You are such a child......"

"I am _not _a child!" I pouted.

Edward burst up in laughter. He was so relaxed now. "If only you knew Jake, if only you knew...."

Edward dropped me off at my house. He did not get out of his car. Maybe that was a good thing.

Before i left, i did something.

My car door opened itself. Edward said "Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I smirked, an idea forming in my head. I grabbed Edwards face in the palm of my hand, and then forced my lips on him. I bit hardly on his bottom lip, and Edwards mouth opened in surprise.

I let my tongue roll into his beautiful mouth. I played with his tongue, letting them greet.

Hello, my tongue said.

Hello to you, Edwards tongue replied.

You are a really good kissing tongue, my tongue said.

Your better, Edwards replied.

I played around with his, and then we parted. Without a second glance, i left the car, blushing like crazy.

________________________________________________________

_I smirked, letting the human fall from my hands, drained. _

_She was barely alive. But she would still be able to feel the pain. I stood up, and i slammed my foot into her throat. The investigator gasped—a gargorly rasping noise. A wave of pleasure swept over me. Then, i left her to die. _

_I pulled my blonde hair back, sighing. Victoria and Laurent we're waiting for me in a cabin. _

_Halfway there, i stopped. My noise flared as I picked up the oddest scent. It was left hear a long while ago. It smelled......odd. But the scent was so mixed with other scents, that it wasn't even worth my time._

_I do not feel like searching for an odd scent_. _Not yet...._

The strange dream awoke me. I was breathing hard, and sweat dampered my skin. Who was this in my dreams? It was not Edward. It was someone else. It reminded me of something.....I have seen this guy before. But even right now, i am losing the dream. Who was I talking about?

I fell back to sleep quickly.

_Edward swept me up in his arms. I laughed, snuggling against his chest. He laughed too. He lied down on his bed, letting me rest on his chest. Suddenly, he started tickling me. "Hey!," i protested, unable to control the fit of giggles. "Haha..stop!...ah stop! Haha! Edward!" _

_Edward stopped, and he rapped his arms around me, burring his head in my shoulder "I love you," he whispered. _

"Edward...i love you too."

_____________________________________________________________

I was worried. Mildly.

I could not penetrate his mind in the car. Well....for a short while. There had been a solid wall. I tried hitting its pressure points, but it would not break.

Then, Jacob freaked out. He grabbed his throat—as if seeing if something was there. I had to call his name twice.

As soon as i called his name the second time, i could go back into his mind.

I set my pencil down, sighing and turning off the light above me.

And it was only a few minutes ago when i couldn't go into his mind either. That same wall. But now the wall was gone. He was thinking about me. Again. But this was a dream he has never once had about me. It is positive. He loves me. I know he does. But why does he like a monster?

I do not know.

My only guess is that i am monster enough to make an angel like me.


	10. Front Page News

I have been dating Jacob Black for two weeks now, much to my family despise. I have avoided them as best as i could, telling them the same reply to there same questions. "Edward, why are you dating a _werewolf_?"

And it is quite simple to me.

"Because he's different."

I gotta hunt soon.

_____________________________

I have been dating Edward Culled for two weeks now, much to my packs demise.

They yell at me for going out with him, and glare at me when they see me getting into his car to go on dates.

I know they're just looking at for me, but they don't understand what's going on between us. So i just ignore them.

Even though the pack is angered with me, i still spend almost every minute i don't have with Edward with them.

Our main job you ask? Not doing anything.

Actually, that a lie. We kinda patrol out 'grounds' to see if any 'leeches' have come across. Not like it even mattered. I guess my father knew hew i was, saying how one day when i came home from Embry's house he asked "So, has Quil?" For some reason it wasn't a shock. And yes, Quil has.

My father—like the others—give me the 'looks'. It's annoying, because like a said, they have no clue what's going on.

Jeez, it's called get a life.

I might as well stop thinking about the past and get to the present.

Edward pushed me up against the bathroom wall, locking in a passionate kiss. Out tongue's entwined together, and it was causing warm saliva to form in his and my mouth. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his cool neck, bringing him closer.

I made my legs to kinda the same thing, just around his waist. The bulge in my pants was growing like **BAM! **as it rubbed against his.

Extreme heat was burning inside me, and excitement was so strong that it could possibly be radiating off me.

This is what Edward does to me. He makes me feel so warm and tingly inside.

BAM! CLICK! CLICK!

Both mine and Edwards head snapped around. I saw no one, just a door closing.

I cocked an eyebrow, and looked at Edward, who's face was so hard and angry, i didn't even think i should touch him.

"Edward," i asked. "It was probably nothing." I probably just scratches something or something......

I didn't want Edward to get angry.

Edward looked at me, and his expression got calmer. "Ahh, sorry Jake."

He rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, and then set me up strait.

I wobbled a little, stomping on my right foot to get it to wake up, then jumped on Edwards back.

"I don't feel like going to class! Let's go to uhmm.......your house!"

I had been to Edwards house—snort—twice before. During both those dates, no one was there.

Edward smirked crookedly, and then slowly let me down, shaking his head. "Your going to fail if you keep this up," he chuckled. "We have to go."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to come. You have a 100 percent average in all classes."

Edward winked. "It's called moral support."

I grinned, and then we made out way out the restroom and too our classes.

____________________________________________________

**Front Page News : Bathroom Lovers **

**During second period of school yesterday after noon, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen were caught in the bathroom, making out. What do you think about this certain couple? Yes or No? Go to to vote!**

My eyes widened at the school newspaper in my hand. Wholly. Shit.

I looked up, and saw many eyes staring and fingers pointing. And guess what, they we're all at me.

"Hey, isn't that the new kid?," i heard someone ask.

"Yeah!," another replied.

"Wholly shit, GAAAAAAAY..........."

I dropped my head, trying to hide my blush. I dumped the paper in a trash can, and then opened my locker, wanting to disappear.

We had got caught. I can't even fucking believe it.

Edward didn't show up at all that day, leaving me to deal with everyone.

The day went fine....almost. I was able to stabilized with the publicity, which was good. But then:

**SLAM!**

I 'guh'ed in surprise as one of the students slammed me into a locker.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET OFF ME!!!," I screamed. Don't hurt a human, that the number one way of the Quillette pack.

"You know, if i knew you were a homo, you fucking son of a bitch, i would have hurt you a long fucking time ago."

I didn't even know this kid!

Rage started boiling in me. I tried to breathe.

Think of Edward. What would he do? Be calm. Calm.

**SLAM!** "ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I REALLY DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DO!," I warned.

Calm. Calm. Calm. JESUS CHRIST.

A bright flash appeared in front of my eyes.

The guy holding me yelped and retreated back falling to the floor.

I was now on my four paws, everything in my view different shapes and colors.

I growled at the guy.

You fucking bastard!

The guy stared at me, eyes wide. "W-what the hell......?!?!??!"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The guy yelped then scrambled to his feet, screaming as he ran away.

_Jacob........_

Edward!

Wait, i thought he could only read minds! So how is he.......? Whatever.

Im sorry Edward, i said.

I looked around, and saw my clothes laying on the other side of the hall.

_Just calm down_, Edward said.

I nodded, and walked over to where my clothes were. I picked them up between my jaws and made my way to the bathroom.

No one was in it. Cool.

_**Wow Jake, tamed by a vampire **_

Rage once boiled inside me again.

Shut up Paul.

_**Juuuuuuuuuust saying........**_

_Ignore him_......

Ok.

I was able to change back into a human, and put back on my clothes.

The packs thoughts were gone, Edwards wasn't.

I guessed i should leave the school for that day, so i walked down to the lower hall and out the schools back door.

Edwards Volvo was waiting for me.

I gladly got in it, sighing.

"What's up?," i asked Edward.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing," he replied.

We took off.

"Lunch?," i asked, raising an eyebrow and turning on the air conditioner.

"Coffee," Edward replied with a grin.

"Awesome."

Quiet.....

"You really got made back there," Edward said.

I sighed. "Yeah, i guess i did."

"I was about to come rip him into a trillion pieces."

"I feel loved."

__________________________________________________________

So me and Edward got coffee—well, me anyway— and now we're on top of a hill, just talking.

We did this a lot on drink dates. Y'know, just talk about stuff. Random stuff.

"I used to play the guitar," i offered.

"I play the piano," Edward said.

"Cool."

My hair ruffled in a light breeze. "Why don't you eat?"

Edward didn't reply quickly to my question. "........vampires don't eat."

I raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of my coffee and looking over to him. "Do you sleep? Like, u know, during the day or something?"

Edward burst up in a fit of chuckles.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry....haha, it's just funny. We don't sleep either."

"That's cool."

"Not really."

So that's why you have such good grades! Aww man, that's not fucking fair!

_James slowly bit into my neck, making it as painful as possible. I 'guh'ed, blinking rapidly. _

"_S-stop...." _

_Sssssssss_ I could feel his lips twitch upward as he sucked harder.

I grabbed his shoulder weakly, trying to push him off. Wow, a nudge.

I blinked again.

"E-Edward?......."

"Ed...ward........."

"E......d..........wa..........r.........d"

__________________________________________________

"This is the last fucking time you fucking leech!," the alpha werewolf screamed at me.

I sighed, looking at the floor of Jake's home. I couldn't say anything back.

He had spaced out. I couldn't read his mind for 30 seconds. And then, he had passed out.

That's what happened to Jacob. And now he's suffering from a fever. A sick werewolf. Oh, how nice.

"What did you do to him?!," Jakes father, Billy asked.

"I did nothing. He had spaced out, and then suddenly fell into my arms, unconscious."

"And you expect us to fucking believe that you fucking blood sucker!?," Sam said, ice biting at each of his words as he glared deeply at me. "You have hurt our fucking pack you fucki—"

"I SWEAR TO GOD SAM IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Mine, Billy's, and Sam's head snapped around to see a certain Jake Black sitting up in bed, daggers in his eyes as he looks at sam.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked extremely annoyed. "Can you at least let me sleep and peace?!"

"Ugh......sorry.....," Sam apologized.

"Get out my house Sam. Billy, get out my room please. Edward, stay here."

"We aren't going to leave you—"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was so over powering it wasn't even funny. But nothing about this situation was funny, so i really couldn't call it 'funny.'

Sam and Billy looked at each other, then at me, then left, closing the door.

Jake fell back on the covers, groaning. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. I ran my hand on his forehead, finding that it could be as hot as the Sahara Dessert during the day.

"I feel so bad.......," Jake groaned, closing his eyes.

"Im so sorry." I wish i had something else i can say beside's that, but right now i can't think clearly.

Jake yawned. "It's not your fault. I just haven't been getting enough sleep. Now, get under these covers and hold me."

I did as my master commanded. I got under the covers with Jacob, pulled then back over, and then wrapped Jacob in loose embrace.

"Now...yaaaaawn......don't............move.......haaaaaaaa................haaaaaaa"

And like that, Jacob fell asleep in my arms.

I want to drink the blood that is running through your veins right now, Jacob Black, but i will surely hold myself back.

I will hunt soon.

_________________________________________________________

Omg, it's 1:07 am and i really do NOT feel like looking over this.

Im sorry for all mistakes!

Oh, and for PEOPLE WHO WANT TO BE MY BETA: Personally, i think that is too much work. I know that makes no sense, but i am just weird like that. So, thanks for the offer, and maybe later, but no thanks right now!


	11. You will cry:Interested

_Your screaming. Your crying. Your so scared. I try to touch you; reach out. Just to feel that flaming hot skin and save you. But i can't. I can only watch you. Watch you curl up in a tight ball and weep and scream for me. _

_The red sand hour glass is moving slowly. It is like an eternity for each grain. You keep screaming. Screaming for the monster who put you in this position. _

"_Edward!!! Edward Please!!! I miss you!! Don't leave me!!! Edward!!"_

_You are repeating this. _

_But i am locked behind a wall that i can't break. I can only watch. I can only....stay useless and watch you suffer. _

_I bang against this cage. I scream for you. Try to tell you im right here. But my voice doesn't reach you. It is only another whisper to you that is scaring you. _

_The darkness is frightening you more. You don't know what to do. So you yell. And cry._

_But i can't reach you. I can't help you. Im useless. _

_I hold onto the bars, falling to my knees. _

_The light brush of vampires fill me. _

"_**Why do you fight so hard for him, Edward?"**_

_I ignore the voice, banging against the cage walls once more. "Im right here Jake!," i scream. "Your not alone. Your n-not a-alone!"_

_Tears—tears that i haven't felt in one hundred and seven years—start rolling down my cheeks. They are cold—like me. _

_I bang my head against the wall. "Jacob your alright!" I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my tongue, my eyebrows furrowing. "Your alright Jake....im not gone...IM NOT GONE!"_

"_**You will do anything for him, Edward. Even cry. I am interested. We are all interested."**_

____________________________________

My eyes shot open. I was dreaming. Vampires don't need to fall asleep to have dreams. They just need to reach back into their mind and..stay there.

I am not breathing hard, and my heart is not beating insanely. It is not beating at all. But my mind is buzzing....and it hurts.....

Jake is sitting next to me, in a deep sleep. I gently brush into his mind, but it is blocked—like usual.

I sigh.

I have ruined someone's life. Someone's fate. Destiny.

He's given it all up. All up for me. His pack. His father. His friends. His duties. Everything for me.

I am sick.

_______________________________________

-Recap-

I walk into the house with a sigh. It's what, 1:30 in the am? Well, whatever, it was worth it. We did it for three hours. We could've gone longer—we both have amazing strength and stamina due to the fact that we are barely humans— but Pale Edward said _no, Jake, your family will kill you if you don't go home now_.

I don't see how a few hours more would make it worse. I was already late anyway.

I set the keys down on the kitchen and flick the light on.

The whole pack is in there—along with billy.

Oh, and if i hadn't told you, now everyone was pretty much a pack member. Seth was annoying. No, Lee was worse.

Anyway, it doesn't feel right.

Quill and Embry aren't looking at me, and everyone else is just...glaring.

I tense. "What are you guys....."

"We told him to stay away from you. That means you also stay away from him"

Fuck you sam. "Fuck you sam," I repeat out loud, suddenly not caring any more. They can talk all the smack they want.

Numerous growls filled the room.

"Yeah Yeah, whatever," i scoffed, taking out some orange juice and chugging it down. "I wonder what would happen if i tricked Edward into drinking this...," i murmured.

I shrugged, throwing the empty bottle away.

"Jake, listen to us!," Seth cried.

"Shut up."

In a sudden rush, i was thrown against the brick wall. I groaned, sliding down it to the floor. "What the hell was that for?!!," i yelled.

Sam glared down at me. "You need to stop being so reckless!"

I pulled myself up to meet his eyes in a fair height. Wholly Shit im taller then him..... "You _don't _control me!," i hissed."

"Yes, i "—slam—"do! Get your cock out that bloodsuckers _ass _and get back on track!"

I hot, steamy, horrible, amazing, im-going-to-kill you feeling started boiling in me. I smirked, biting my lower lip while shaking my head. "You did not just say that sam. Please say you did not just say that."

Sam's didn't even blink. "What are you going to do about it?"

My fist met with his cheek, and i slammed him to the floor.

If Sam hadn't told the other not to pounce, i might've lost a few bones.

Sam pulled himself back up, grunting. Blood leaking out his nose and mouth. He retreated from me over to where everyone was, holding his hands up. "So, Jacob, got any other smart ideas? You _need _us."

No. No, i really don't. I slowly shook my head. "No, i really, sincerely, don't need you to survive. All i need is Edward."

And with that said, there was a honk from the drive way, and i hoped out the whole in the wall, and into Edwards car, leaving my fellow pack and family, behind.

-End Of Recap-

______________________________________

Pretty much, im doing fine. I pass out about 4 times a day, i have horrible night mares that keep me up through the day, and im constantly having a fever.

I could be worse.

Im not losing any strength because i usually work out during most the time im not in the bed. Edward is scared—i can tell. He's worried for me. He blames himself for my issues. And when he tried to apologize, he just gets a "shut the fuck up".

It's not his fault im like this. He's the one who's keeping me alive. Without him, i would drop dead.

Edward is letting me use his family's money for an apartment because im drop dead _broke_.

I don't think he wants me around his family. Or his family doesn't want me around them. Well, like i care about those fucking bloodsuckers. Just because i love your brother don't mean we gotta be besties.

"Hey Edward," I say, looking up at the pale vampire. "Want to go take a shower?"

"Is that what you want?," he asks, stroking my head.

"Actually, i think they have a spa at the top of the mountains. And i do need a little cleansing. And i do want 'some'." I grin.

Edward kisses me on the cheek. "I can make reservations now. When do you want to go?"

I grin wider. "Now."

Edward stared at me like im insane, then smirks. "Ok. Im guessing you want to skip school obviously."

"Obviously."

I get off Edward with a sigh.

Edward....I've been thinking about something....

"And that is?"

I want to see you....hunt.

It came extremely quick. "No."

Edward sat up, running a hand through his head.

"But why not?!," I protest. "If we're going to be together i have to know what you eat....and how...."

"I SAID NO!"

It got silent. It was a scary silence. It scared the shit out of me. It was just eating....why was he...

I looked away, trying to hide my face because of the shameful tears running down my cheeks.

"No Jake...don't cry...." Edward pulls me into a tight hug. "I turn into the worst monster...when i eat. I don't want you to see me like that....."

Please Edward.....im pleading...

"............"

I sigh, pushing myself away from the cold vampire. "Just think about it ok?" I wipe the tears away from my eyes, blushing. And then it happens.

I can feel it before it happens, so i have time to quickly take to the floor and curl up in a ball, waiting for the pain.

"_He's here," the vampire whispered. The other vampires got quiet. But the girl—the hostage—was not quiet. She was screaming for help. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Help me! There going to kill me!" I want to help; i reached out. But no. A small, pale girl with crimson eyes appeared. She smirked in my direction—whatever that direction was. Then, she walked over to the tide-up human. He small fingers lightly tapped against the girls right boob. The human screamed louder. And then suddenly, she couldn't talk. Her lips were moving, but no sound. The small girl ripped open the humans shirt, taking the bra along with it. The human girls boobs flopped out. The vampire girl giggled. "The werewolf is shaking......he is scared for her....." _

_I notice i am trembling. I try to stop. But i can't. The vampire girl giggled again and then her mouth covered the girl left boob and she started sucking on it like it was a lollipop. The girl's mouth opens to scream, but of course, i cannot here it. And then, after several seconds, i notice: The vampire is taking blood. Sucking on her for blood. It's sick. It's disgusting. I want to look away, but i can't. I'm.....useless. _

My eyes snapped open. I feel hot—except for the cool body that is hugging me tightly.

I try to get my heavy breathing down, try to stop the wetness from strolling out my eyes.

But i can't. "Jesus God Edward....," i murmur.

"It'll be alright, Jacob. Im here. It'll be alright."

_________________________________________

-Recap-

Im sitting on the couch with Alice, watching t.v.

Jake is in his apartment currently, eating ramen and watching in animation show called Bleach.

He just moved into that apartment 2 days ago. He shows no sign of issue about the family and friends matter—which slightly worries me. And i just get a slap(sometimes) and a "shut the fuck up" if i try to talk to him about it.

So i can't think of that.....

**Though the Austrian calanian deer might smell good to a Koshio nemera dragon—which is oddly rare—to the other dragons will despise the smell of it**. A question pops into my mind as a listen to the t.v show man.

I looked at Alice. "Does Jake smell good to you?"

Her head snaps up and our eyes lock, then she looks away, seaming.....uncomfortable?

And she was clouding her minds....

"Does he?," i repeated in a simpler question.

"Yes," Alive said. "He does to....all of us."

Shock spun through me. "Wait but you smell horrible to h—"

"Just because _we _smell horrible to _him _doesn't mean _he _smells horrible to _us._"

I stared at her for a second.....then looked away. "I see...."

"He smells like bananas and cherries for me, Blueberries for Rosalie, Vanilla for Jasper, Green tea for Carlisle, and ginger for Emmett," Alice said. She smiled a little. "And you?"

"Cinnamon."

"Aww....."

I took in some unneeded air, leaning more back on the couch. "So, to vampires Jacob smells good?"

"Yes."

"And to him...we smell horrible. Except me."

"Yes."

"Wow."

-End of Recap-

______________________________________________

I stood up with a sigh, running my hand through my hair. I drank the last bit of milk from the carton then crunched it and threw it for the trash can. It didn't make it.

"Damn!"

As i made my way to it, it happened.

FTHUNK FTHUNK.

I gasped, doubling over. I clenched onto my heart, squeezing one of my eyes shut.

My airways were slowly closing, making me have to fight to keep my breath.

A coughed out a wad of blood, and then another.

I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, but like hell tat worked.

I held up my hand, trying to concentrate on the blurring figure. "Ha.....Ha....B-blood?.......cau....ha....Edwa...Edward...."

I fell over. My eyes started closing. Blackness. Cold Blackness.

_Im running. I don't know where to. Or where from. But im running. Im in a gigantic field. The wind that brushes against me is cold. The black, black clouds that roll above me boom. And then, im surrounded. Vampires. Their eyes were red—they were hungry. Fangs were poking through there lips, shining brightly. They were as pale as moon light. Hisses rang through the air. I tried to change. Shape shift. Anything to hold my ground. But my body wasn't working. My mind was blank. _

_I was a snack. They all wanted me. My blood. Something that i wish i did not have. They wanted it. _

"_E-Edward....?," i murmured. "Please E-Edward...where are you.....?"_

_And then, the most painful, horrible, convulsing, distressing agony filled by body. _

_I screamed, but my mouth was covered as a certain vampire bit into my neck; sucking down all my blood. _

_I fell to my knees, but it didn't end. I was being drained. _

"_Edward..," i whisper, my eyelids slowly falling. "Please.....Edward...where are you?"_

____________________________________________________

I groan, sniffing as a scent of sizzling meat filled my nostrils.

"So your finally awake?"

At the voice, my eyes snap open, and i sit up as fast as lightning.

_Hissss_

I look around, eyes wide.

Im at the cullen house—why? I have no clue. Im in a med room—the same as when i first turned into a werewolf.

All of them. The whole Cullen Cult was in this certain room.

"Why am I....?," i trail, because i don't feel like talking .My throat hurts.

"Alice saw you pass out," The foster doctor said. "And Edward demanded that we treat you here....since it was the closest place."

"Oh...." I glance at Edward. He looks like he's about to die with pain. I look away. "C-can i talk to Edward alone.....?"

"Like it would matter."

"Rosalie shut the fuck up!"

I didn't think i was supposed to hear that.

But the vampires nodded, and left me and Pale Edward alone.

"Edward this isn't your—"

"It is my fault."

I stared at him.

No Edward, its not. I did this to myse—

_HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS_ In a quick movement, i was suddenly slammed against the bed head board. I think he was trying to be gentle, but it knocked the breath out me for ever.

"How can you say it was your fault?!," Edward yelled quietly. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but couldn't. "How can you not hate me, Jake.......I've destroyed you..." Edward let go of me, and put his head on his chest. "Why Jake...why....?"

I ran my hands through his hair. "Nothing is your fault. I chose to be with you. You have done nothing but shown who you really are. I love who you really are. I don't want a fake."

"Im horrible...."

"No, your not. Can you please.....kiss me?"

Edward looked up at me. He saw the pleading look in my eye, and he gave up—landing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "You really are wonderful....you idiot..."

I smirk. "No, Edward. You wonderful, and im the idiot."

"Your insane."

"Hey, do you have those reservations scheduled? I want to leave tomorrow morning."

__________________________________________

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes!!

6 pages!! Wow, im wonderful!!

Oh, and these might come out slower. Well, i hate to keep yall interested!! That the way of the writer!!! xD


	12. James

"Edward!," I called, slipping on some sandals. "Im going to go get some beer ok?"

Edwards head appears out the bathroom door, some shaving cream still on his face. "Ok, be careful."

I smile and nod, running up to him and kissing him on the nose.

He smiles at me. I smile wider.

We can both tell it: Im getting better.

I grabbed the card(rubbing the shaving cream that somehow managed to smear on my face off) that controls the room opening and closing door with the locking and privacy, and then walked out the room.

"Give me the green light, give me just one night!," i sang lowly, clucking my tongue and doing some dance moves that i knew were awesome.

Dancing in a hall way. Wow.

Me and Edward checked into the spa 5 days ago. Guess what. I have had NO attacks!!! Im so excited. And tonight, we're gunna 'jam' it at the baths. Then, when we get back—me all drunk and what not(don't worry, ill bring some gum so my breath stay nice)—we'll do it again!

"We could go all night~~ Give me the green light!" I clicked the elevator button. I did a little grind to the air, just picturing Edward there.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened. I stopped and walked in—thanking god no one was in there to see me do that.

"I'm ready to go right now....I'm ready to go right now"

I hummed the rest as the elevator got to the lobby floor and opened, releasing me. I skipped over to the bar center, greeting the woman at the counter. I showed her my card. "Uhmmm...how about a 12 pack of Bud Light," I say, lifting my finger from my chin(for some reason i scratch my chin now-a-days) and pointing at it.

The girl nodded, and then smiled, taking my card and going into some room.

I horrible smell wafted into my noise. I scrunched it, and then looked around.

The blonde vampire was so close it made me yelp and grab the cookie tray up in front of my face to defend. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!," I hissed. Where have a seen him before? He's so familiar......

And how do i know that he is a vampire? His extremely pale skin, horrible smell, and deep crimson eyes. The blonde vampire smirked—flashing his white fangs. Have he no pride?

He took the aluminum tray with one hand and removed it politely away. His eyes......were starving. I know how vampire eyes are when they are hungry, and this guy.......he's extremely hungry. But he's not like Edward and his family. This guy will _kill me_.

"So....it's _you_." The vampires voice was velvety smooth. Evil. I hate it.

"So it's me what?," i reply, a hard glare clocking in on my face.

The blonde vampire got closer. To closer. "You're the one who keeps invading my mind......"

I couldn't breath. My mind was.....screaming. I had to go. Leave. Edward.....But my body was frozen. I couldn't do anything......What was this? Sucking me in. A black whole.

"You know....," the vampire said, leaning down and lightly kissing my neck. "You smell oddly nice for a _werewolf_......."

I gasped, the air coming in at short hitches.

Imaged flashed in my mind. Blood. Humans. Bones. Necks. Blood.

Why hadn't i protected them? Why did i just let them die like that?

The blonde vampire smirked, wrapping his hands around my figure, letting them sweep across my skin. His mouth. It was targeting the spot. Where blood comes at rich.

"Another vampire has bitten you, hmm? Well, my name is James, and you will be my next Donner."

I herd the his. The growl. Just when he was going to puncture my skin—make me feel the horrible pain—he stopped, raising his head and looking around.

_Edward...._

_Jacob....._

My name. His soft voice speaking my name. It gave me strength i hadn't had before.

I took in a shaky breath of air, and then with all my might—including my human/wolf might—i pushed him so far back he slammed into the tiled waterfall on the other side of the lobby.

Edward appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around me. Literally. Not the waist, not the neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a way that said i was _his_.

One hand covered the area where my cock rests, and the other on my face.

Edward i am so sor—

"Shhh. It's ok."

I nod once, understanding.

The blonde Vampire James laughed, slowly picking his wet body out the inner waterfall.

"Interesting....," he speaks lowly. I want to smack that smirk off his face so hard.....

"Don't," Edward warns me.

"Shut up."

"Well, well, I have a message," James said.

I raised an eyebrow.

A cold rush of wind blew on me. Wait, we're indoors; there's no wind!

"We're after you. Both of you." It was in Pale Edwards ear, but with my hearing, it was clear to me.

Then, James disappeared.

Almost immediately—instantly—all the strength is gone, and fall against Edward.

I bring my hand dizzily up to my mouth and caught in it—not at all surprised to see blood. "Fuck," i growl.

__________________________________________________________

I would be running away with Jacob all the way to Mars if i didn't know that Jacob would _kill _me if i did.

Those thoughts running through that vampires mind......i wanted to kill something. But thinking about Jacobs smile refrained me.

I picked up Jacob like you would cradle a baby, noticing him go limp and cough out some blood. I gave him a napkin—actually, a few—and he coughed into it, wiped his hands, and then just held it close to him.

"Excuse me sir?"

My head snapped around. The bar lady was holding a 12 pack bud-light and our card in her hands, looking at us worriedly.

I grabbed both the beer and the card, thanking her and telling her that he was fine.

"Put your hand on my forehead," Jacob said. This wasn't an extremely bad case—meaning he's had worse. I can tell he's regaining his strength back.

Damn that fucking vampire for doing this. Im going to kill. SSSSSSSS. KILL HI—

No.

I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts, and placed an icy hand on Jacobs head. He smiled a small smile, moaning in pleasure. "Your so good...."

Yeah, sure. Keep believe that until i kill you.

I took him upstairs and into the room, setting down the beer and card on the table and him on the bed(king-sized)

"We don't have to do it tonight," i say.

Jacob pouts in protest, shaking his head. "I dun wanna wait!," he says in his baby voice. But i can tell as he blinks, he is forcing his eyelids to stay open.

I smile, lightly kissing him on his forehead. "Tomorrow. I'll spoil you like the angel you are all day ok?"

Jacob thinks about it for a long time.....2 seconds. Then he agrees reluctantly, and tells me to hold him all night since i have nothing better to do.

I agree to this of course—and i usually do hold him through the nights.

I protect him.

That's what i like to think.

______________________________________________

"You know, i don't think this could get any better," i laugh, taking another swig of my beer.

Edward smiled at me, obviously glad that i was happy and relaxed. I finished my beer and the threw it where the 11 other cans were—in the trash can. Hey, save the Earth people.

I go deeper into the steaming water, moaning in pleasure. "Ah...."

Im feeling amazing!

"I swear to god Edward this cleanses the soul."

"Im sure it does."

We both laugh.

"Can you feel it?" It's a true question.

Edward shakes his head. "Barely, come over here I'll show you."

So i wade over there. Almost immediately, i feel the water freeze when i get close to him. "It's fricken ice over here!," i exclaim.

Edward frowns. "I know."

Hmm.......

An idea pops into my mind. Im naturally hot.....so can't i warm you up?

"I don't think that's gunna work, Jake," Edward said.

"I bet you five bucks it will." A bet i will never pay even if i lose. Edward wouldn't allow me to anyway. Prick.

"If you say so....."

I slowly come closer to Edward. My body starts to turn into ice, but then the water gets hot again. I sit on top of Edward with a smirk, kissing him passionately on the lips.

The water starts to boil. Edward kissing me back, but then departs, kissing down my neck.

His fangs clench into my skin, sucking down the crimson nutrients liquid.

I moan in pleasure, flexing my neck muscles.

"Ha.....that feel so good," I pant.

Not as good as it does for him though.....

Edward finally unclasped his mouth from my neck, and then he kissed me again. Our tongues were like magnets that could never be torn apart.

I started getting warmer—warmer then burning water. The sun.

I started grinding against Edwards waste, moaning in sweet pleasure.

Edwards didn't even have to do anything. Just let me grind on him. And then, my abs and lower region started pulling together and i came.

But i wanted more. I was drunk, and i was horny. "Edward," i murmured, furiously kissing at his chest. "Please....."

Oh, he wanted it too. That why in 2 seconds, im on my stomach, and Edward cock is in me.

It comes in easy. Maybe because im all wet around the whole(not water wet). Maybe because we're in water.

"Your so tight!," Edward gasps.

I moan as he pushes in and out, moving with the rhythm. "Oh Edward......nnn....touch me....hah....nnnng!"

Edwards delicate hands starts massaging my cock in a way where it is so pleasurable, i am moaning insanely.

Edward finds my prostate, and starts hitting against it furiously as he stroked my cock.

"Edwa....i....cum...," i moaned.

"Me....nn..too!"

And then, we reach climax, and we both cum, screaming out each others names.

Edward pulls out on me, and then kisses my chin, smirking. "Your so lovely, Jake."

I pout. "No im not, Edward. You are"

Edward shakes his head, not believing me. He picks me up (literally). I moan wrapping my arms around him

I lick his neck seductively. "Oh Edward i so fucking love you....."

"And i you."

_____

And then they ended up loving each other forever and happily ever after

HA! NO!

Next chapter coming......soon?

I promise i will get at least one chapter out every week.


	13. Lets meet the cullens

Formal

"Edward."

He new immediately what i was thinking. "No."

"Edward."

"No."

"Edward."

"No."

"Edward."

"No."

I paused, sucking in some air and watching the trees go by.

"Edward."

"Why, Jake?"

I didn't know why. How should i know why i want to formally meet your family?

Edward glances at me. "Are you feeling light headed again? Do we need to call a nurse?"

I can't help but grin and hit him on the head.

He smiles too.

It gets silent.

"Please?"

Edward bit at his lip, swerving a deer that randomly hoped out in front of the car. "I don't know....."

I'll follow you into the woods.

Pale Edwards eyes narrowed.

I smirked.

I only don't because i know it would really hurt your feeling but.......

"I'll tease you."

I stared at Edward in shock. "Y-you wouldn't....."

"The only thing i care about is pleasure and you sure would have enough of that if i teased you," Edward stated monotone.

"You bastard." I pout, crossing my arms.

I won't let you touch me.

"Who do you really think would lose that bet?,' Edward asked. It was amazing how he could still drive.

I smirk, then unbuckle my seat belt.

I lean closer to my lover, breathing in his ear and licking it seductively. "Im so tight," i whisper.

My hands crawled into his underwear. "Im so...._hot_."

Not even thinking about driving matters, i get on top of Edward, crushing my lips on to his.

We both groaned with sweet contact, sucking on each others mouths like wild beasts. I ground my hips into Edward as the sensation hardened.

"Hah....Edwa....nngn...mmm....."

My hands ran though his hair repeatedly as his ghostly ones traveled my curves.

Wait.

"THE ROAD!!!"

I throw my self off Edward—or did _he_?—and Edward quickly takes the wheel—swiftly maneuvering away from a tree.

I cling to the seat, gasping. "F-fuck!"

"You win. I'll show them to you," Edward said, barely looking freaked. Or acting.

"R-really?" I turn slowly to look at him, and he looks back.

"Mhm. Just.....stay close to me, and be very careful."

____________________________________________________________

Ok, i may have been a little insane.

I glance at Edward.

"Look, you obviously don't want to do thi—"

"I want to do this!," i cut in, nodding to reassure him. Or me.

"Remember to stay close to me."

"Im not a human," i spat. It's completely rude, but i don't care. "I can take care of myself."

"Right.....just....."

"I know."

It gets silent. Wind rushes by, startling the leaves. An owl 'hoots' somewhere in the distance. (We got here late because me and Edward had a.......detour..... over who gets the final shower in the hotel and we.....yeah)

We both stared at the door.

"You want to open it?," i ask.

"You're the guest," he replies.

"It's _your _house."

Edward sighs and opens the door to his own house. He grabs my arm and pulls my in.

The house is familiar. It's just the people that are.....unfamiliar. And this should only take a few.......minutes......

They are waiting for us in the living area.

Im starting to regret things fast. They all look so......cold.....and.......Jesus Christ they smell bad..........

The pixie girl suddenly stands up, and then she's in front of me.

"Alice do—"

The small girl embraces me in a tight hug. I can't breath for a while—shock you fucking moron—and then i slowly tap her on the back lightly/

"Mmm bananas and cherries," the pixie says.

This is.........odd.

Then, the girl lets go of me. She has a big smile on her face. "Nice meeting you formally!," she greets.

"Uhh......you too?"

Alice giggles. "Even though you're a mut, i can't wait till i can play with you."

Edward, is this girl going insane i think i can't breath im going to pass out.

Edward hit's me in the but. I blink.

Thank you.

Next, Carlisle. The doctor. He holds out his hand quickly. I shake it. It was brief. "Nice err, meeting you like err this."

I nod stiffly. "Yeah. Thanks for uhm, taking care of me."

Fake smile. "Your welcome."

The wife. A simple greet and a 'nice to meet you finally'

Then the gigantic bear guy.

He held out his hand. "Yo."

He's not going to kill you, and even if he tried, you would still kick his ass.

"Yo." I replied, lightly brushing against his hand.

There were two people who did not come up and great me.

The guy standing by Alice who kept staring at me like he was in pain—wasn't that...uhmm....think think.....hmm....c'mon its on the tip of my tongue.....Jasper!—and of course, the snobby little bitch with her arms crossed sitting on an opposite corner in the room with a deep set glare.

Oh i want to flick you off so bad....

Another smack in the ass.

You do know that feels good don't you?

This time a smack in the head.

Damn you.

"Well," Edward said, looking around at everyone in the room. "Now we are all formally aquatinted....so......I'll just be taking Jake up to my room."

As Edward led me up stares, i could here a growl in his throat. I wondered why.

His room was still as messy as can be but shit, it was better then mine.

Edward locked the door behind us, and then we sat on the couch.

____________________________________________________________

Planning to fuck him?, Emmett asked.

I growled.

He laughed.

_____________________________________________________________

Edwards hand danced across my bubbling body. He thrusts into me with all his might, and i can feel my insides tearing.

But i do not scream in pain. I scream in pleasure.

I clench onto the sheets, moving with the rhythm. My toes curl up, twitching.

"Your so. god. damn. _Tight!_," Edward practically hisses.

I moan. His words are making me harder.

Is he doing that on purpose?

"Ng..No...!"

"God dammit!," i spat. "Hah...nnn.....stop readin....trespa....mind....ohmygodimgunnacome!," i scream, clenching onto Edward's head board..

I clamp down hard no his erection as i cum onto his bed, yelling out his name in a fit of emotions.

_______________________________________________________________

"Edward," i groan as he runs his hands through my hair. "I got your bed all dirty."

"It's alright."

"Edward?," i ask, leaning off from his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Yes?," he replies.

"I think.....i think im getting better," I say, smiling slightly. I bury my face back into his cold skin as i feel hot tears slide down my cheeks in relief.

I can finally stop being a burden.

________________________________

You might be thinking, why am i not seeing allot of sex in the chapters anymore?

All will be revealed in time my friends. All will be revealed.

Ichigoorleouch—is a sneaky baka.

Ichigoorlelouch—has just stayed up till 2:05 in the ams to satisfy your damn greedy needs =.=

SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

(Oh, and i know edward does not have a bed, but lets pretend ^_-)


	14. Heroin

**Protect me. **

**Even though you don't have to. **

**Protect me. **

**Because you said you would. **

**Protect me. **

**If im slowly losing my life**

**Protect me. **

**If im about to die. **

**Protect me. **

**If i cried. **

**Protect me. **

**Even if all hope was gone. **

**Protect me.**

**Because i don't deserve to be protected.**

**Protect me.**

**Protect me. **

**Protect me. **

**Because you love me. **

_The soft sound of the keys played in the silent white room where i stand. It's sound is beautiful. A master who has had eternity to live must be playing it. It's so sad. This piano. This music. But it is so beautiful. But still. It is sad. _

_I fall to my knees as i find that i can't stand. I don't even know how i was able to stand. Im so numb. _

_I can't find it in my empty shell of a body to produce enough despair to cry. But liquid is coming out from my eyes. And my nose picks up the sent immediately. _

_Blood. _

_It slowly overflows the outer corner of my eyes, and then forms a river down my cheeks.....to my chin.....and then it drips of into the white floor, and it is absorbed—like it never even fell it the first place. _

_The song goes higher, and the beat's pace is quickening. _

_I can feel it. His hands softly rubbing up my body, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. _

_He holds me close—trying to protect me. Cover me from the outside world. Guard me from predators. Keep me safe. _

_That's all i can ask of him......but.......am i asking to much? _

_The song got low.....and very slow. The last sound.....last note....last key......died away into a fade. _

* * *

My eyes shot open. I noticed it immediately. It was like a defect. Out of ordinary. It rarely happens.

Edwards arms failed to be around me.

I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I pushed the thick covers off me and stood up from the couch; walking over to the kitchen table.

A note was placed on it with the letters fine cursive.

**Sorry, i won't be back for three days. Alice would like to take you shopping. You don't have to, and i would be lying if i was eager for you to go. Please, don't get in trouble. I know you can fend for yourself but........I love you. **

**Yours, and only yours, **

**Edward**

Hmm........

I picked up the note and sniffed it. It smelled like Edward. Honey Apricots.....

God, one day......

I would think about shopping. I might learn a few things about Pale Edwards past life. Pale Edward.....Jeez, why do i call him that again? Because he's pale.

But i did have other things to do. Go to the dance studio to see my old teacher.

Yeah. I danced. Back then. No, im not a pansy. I took hip-hop. I was like what, seven? I don't know why i stopped. Wait, i stopped because Billy; he got into diabetes and had to be in a wheel chair and i had to care for him....Billy.....the pack......why couldn't they understand? I _imprinted _on Edward dammit. I can't just walk away.....they should know...they really should know......

In a sudden rush of anger, i slammed my hand into the table, and it's glass shattered into a billion pieces. The note fell out my hand and floated to the ground like a feather.

Dammit.....

I grunted and quickly took the glass out of my arms and hands piece by piece. The skin reformed in 2 seconds. I sighed, carefully walking over the glass and into the bathroom.

My shower was long and icy cold—the only way i could remember Edwards touch.

It's like a drug. No, it's not _like _a drug. It _is _a drug. He. He is a drug. Edward....he's my own personal brand of heroin.

I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my lower body.

I brushed my teeth and shaved—i had to do that often; hell, im a werewolf aren't I?

My body was bruised in many areas. They didn't hurt. It wasn't shameful nor embarrassing. These were _my _vampire's marks of ultimate love.

And unfortunately, my bloodsucker is gone for three days on a hunting trip.

He'll learn one day im going to have to see him like he probably is right now. Totally out of control.

I walked out the bathroom and then got dressed in loose jeans with a stud black belt and a orange shirt covered by a white hoody.

I starred at the glass on the floor for the long time, wondering when it was going to disappear magically.

After an hour, i sighed and decided it would disappear when i got back. That's what broken stuff does anyway. It disappears. Magically.

I grabbed my wallet and then walked over to the coffee shop, ordering a Venti Java Chip.

_James's hands lightly traveled down my nude body, a soft smirk on his lips. "Your beautiful in every way now aren't you?"_

_I shivered_

"Sir?"

I blinked.

The world started to move again. I snatched my drink out the workers hands with a gruntful 'thanks' and then quickly left the store, only to collapse in an ally just as soon.

I took a sip of the ice drink, and it slowly slurped down my throat. But it quickly heated, ruining the whole purpose, and my head fogged for a moment.

There was something. Something i needed. I didn't know what. But there was something. It was gnawing at my stomach. An emptiness. A hole. I needed to fill it. But with what?

Edward?

No.

Then what?

I coughed some globs of blood out my system. The hole dug deeper. I groaned, throwing the java ship somewhere far beside me, and then put my head between my legs. "God dammit........"

So much for me getting better.

It took me forty minutes to feel the slightness of the 'better' and i slowly stood up. I got dizzy and then grabbed onto the brick wall.

Swirls. Getting bigger and then smaller. Oooh, that's a pretty green.......

I forced one of my eyes open. Even though it was blurry as hell, i could tell no one would hopefully see what i was going to do next. And even if they could, it wouldn't matter.

In two seconds—maybe less—i was down on all fours, and i was extremely warm. Everything had different hues and shades, and weird forms.

I didn't sense any alarm from anyone, so no one saw me shift.

I sat down right there and curled into a ball, feeling slightly better. If i fell asleep like this, i wouldn't look weird. And i would be able to rest in peace......sweet peace.......and dream about the piano.....that plays the most amazing tunes........Edward.....

* * *

My left eye popped open first. Then the right.

I was under a soft, heavy surface, and a hard surface lay under me. My head rested on a pillow.

"So your awake?"

My breathing froze. My eye pupils slid up to see the person who had just talked.

Her face was narrow, and she had long hazel brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was in skinny jeans and a tight green hoody.

I stared at her. "Who the hell......are you?"

"Bella." She smiles. Strait white teeth. She sets down her DS i, stopping the rock her rocking chair was rocking.

"Cool......"

I slowly sit up and notice im naked. Oh fuck....

"Did you—?"

"Yes," Bella quickly replies. "Don't worry. Im not afraid."

I snort, covering myself back up. I looked around her room. Green walls.....purple blanket....

She glances at neatly folded jeans, orange shirt and white hoody on her dresser and black stud belt.

" I saw you as a.....dog....and then you changed when i was driving back home." She blushes. "I-im sorry....."

I raise an eyebrow. Why? "It's ok....just don't tell anyone."

She quickly nods. "I wont."

There's an ugly silence.

"Im seriously not afraid of you. I know other werewolves. LaPush. They're my friends.....im dating one name Seth...."

My eyes widen in surprise. Then, without any control at all, i start laughing hystrerically. "Y- you date that mut?!"

Bella's cheeks turn bright red. "H-hey! He's not a mut! He's really caring a cute!"

Wow. This is absolutely insane.

Seth. _Seth! _This girl? Seth got _her_?!

I start to calm down—though it takes a while. "Im sorry....it's just i know Seth and it's kinda hard....."

"I know."

I miss Edward......

"Can i get dressed? ," i asked slowly.

"Sure," bella says. She gets up and walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

I sit in her bed for three precise seconds, and then get up and get re-dressed. I look in the mirror to see that i look ok, and then i open the door. She's not outside in the hall so i start going into rooms and then i finally find her downstairs watching t.v.

"Well......i guess i should go," i say, glancing at the window and seeing how dark it is.

Bella nods, standing up and walking over to me.

"Bye," she says with a smile.

"Uhm, bye." I reached towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Erm.....why don't you live with the others? "

My heart had a guilt trip, skipping a beat. I took in a deep breathe, gripping on the door handle.

Bella looked at me with her gigantic, adorable human eyes, but i had to look at the floor or i was sure i was going to get mad or something if i kept looking at her.

It was silent for a while. "I......" Start off like Edward. "really didn't fit in........" Go in the middle like Edward. "with the pack.....," i say slowly.

Nothing but the truth.

"Oh.......," Bella murmurs, "Because the all really miss you......."

I snorted, opening the door. "Sure they do."

And with that rude comment said, i walked out Bella-Seth's-Boy-friend-human house and into the dark world.

There are 5 things that i definitely know.

One:The pack doesn't need me.

Two:Bella and i can be really good friends but probably wont.

Three: Seth has really good taste.

Four:I miss Edward so much i feel like im going to explode.

Five:I will go see Alice tomorrow.


	15. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS AND QUESTIONS

So...............

We all love my story right? I hope we do........I know it's kinda going AAAAAAAAAAALLLL over the place.

Im sorry for the skips and stuff........mmm.........

I was going to ask you guys some questions but i can't fricken remember.......god dammit......

OH YEAH!

Should i make a sequal? Ok, i think yall should know what's going to happen while edward gone.

Im sorry if im spoiling stuff for you but really. "Dance Studio"? THAT"S SO LIKE THE FIRST BOOK!!!!!

Anyway......so yeah, just a question if i should show him getting a raped and what not.....and if i should make the sequal.

Omg, im so sorry for the spoilers....im never good at keeping secrets.....T_T

Please don't wyell at mwe.

Erm.........how you liken the story so far? Bella and Seth......thats kinda coolness.....yeppers.......

.........xD

You see those dots right.......—THERE! Yeah, well, since im a girl and im making the dots, then it's . If a guy is doin it, then it's .

Sorry, im weird.

Anyway.......

Ermmy Ermmy.......i like pie....

Itachi should die......OH WAIT! HE ALREADY DID! HA! Sorry xD

Jasper is hot...lovin the hair.

Anyway, if you read through all these spoilers, im sorry and thank you. OH!

SUGGESTIONS!!!!

IF YOU HAVE ISSUES OR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE, CONTACT ME(=Review of Private Message)

Ok, thanks ppl. Bainess.


	16. Spoilers Question With a PRIZE

Another question???

Gosh, you fucking bitch why!?!?!?? Get on with the fucking story!

Ok, mind, shut the hell up. Im busy watching and learning.

ANYWAY, i got another and hopefully my LAST question(Mind: You know she's not telling the truth.....Me: SHUT UP)

Volturi

WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!??!?!??!

I mean, i know who the people are, but WHERE IS VOLTURI!!???!

It's in England or sometin right ?

IS IT A MANSION?????

I keep feeling like it a gigantic castle in the middle of a big city.

WILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS THAT ARE IN BIG LETTERS?????

Because i REALLY need to know if you want a sequel........

**WHO WANTS A PRIZE???? LOOK BELLOW!!! **

[Edward's hand grazed my cheek as he looked into my wet auburn eyes. His face was so soft and emotionless—no, not emotionless, full of passion and pain. Not physical pain of course, but mental—the only part he had control over. My shirt was long gone, probably somewhere on a tree branch 40 miles back. Though i was on fire, i knew it was cold around me. My breathe came out in white huffs that floated away into the air, becoming accustomed to the weather. The air leaving my mouth was shaking, and my voice was a whimper. The tears i could not sustain anymore; they fell over the eye bridge(i think that bridge was broken when i met Edward) and streamed down my vibrant red cheeks, crying to a crisp once they fell of my chin. Edward slowly moved in on me, his jaw rubbing against my neck. His cold tongue lapped over my bare skin, wanting to take in the heat and smell and........ I held onto his head—his beautiful, magnificent, red-ish-brown hair to be precise—leaning my head back farther to give him a rider range. "Why are you so willing?," Edward whispers, groaning and licking it more fiercely, ready to break the skin. A ghostly smirk crosses my lips in amusement. I close my eyes. "Because i am yours."]

Im awesome aren't i? I just thought of that! Because i think you guys deserved a present for your hard, hard work of answering my stupid questions! And really you guys, i literally _just _thought of that! And what did it take? *looks at clock* 5 minutes!!! OH YEAH!

ANSWER MY QUESTIONS MINIONS!!!!! (Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, sorry xD)


	17. Wait my questions!

_Keep him safe......._

Edwards words ring in my head constantly; nagging. He didn't tell it just to me, but to everyone else also.

I could tell Rosalie was extremely angry when his foster brother said this to him, since she hissed at him for being a bastard jerk and then walked away with crossed arms and nose high.

Emmett, as expected, didn't really notice anything out of ordinary. Jacob might be his next wrestling partner. Carefree was Emmett.

Jasper.........will stay in control if there is a reason why we would we have to protect him.

Carlisle and Esme will stay happy with the fact that Edward has found someone.

And I? Well, i don't know really. Natural enemies is something you cannot take light of. It's not a feather that will float to the ground and then just get stomped on. The werewolf Jacob Black.........why does he smell so delicious? I just want to clamp my jaws around his neck and suck him dry. But i can't. Cherries and bananas are something that i think i would like. And when Jacob gets around Edward, and when they're making love in Edward room, his heart is beating rapidly and then my foster brother will bite into his neck, spilling the white hot blood (expression, of course. Blood is not white) not even caring that there are six vampires right outside the bedroom door, listening to them. Though truth be told, Edward very _rarely _brings the mut over.

And even though the dog is cursed, and i am _never _supposed to see into the futures of a werewolf with my all seeing eyes, sometimes i can. And i think I've figured it out:

Whenever Edward and Jasper can't get into Jacob, is when he is opened up to me. I've told the others about this, and I think it is possible that Edward _loves _the fact of it. Now, when he can't reach him, he can turn to me—like always. So right now, i am the 'radar'. The 'detector'. The alarm for Jacob Black.

I don't have a issue with this really. I am glad to help my brother. And Jacob can be my next model; it's quite exciting if i think about it that way. But the enemy issue.........

"**Comparisons are easily done, once you've, had a test of perfection......." **

That's him. Edward had given Jacob all our numbers, but of course, mine was the most important—well, second to Carlisle of course.. He had written them in order:

One: Carlisle- Cell: 189-4154/Work: 144-3886

Two: Alice- 132-1234

Three: Jasper- 117-3421

Four: Emmett- 192-1275

Five: Rosalie- 680-4682

Number five was expected.

I picked up my phone from my white dresser, sliding it open. "Yes?," i said in a sweet, crisp voice.

The one that replied didn't seem angry or frightened or shocked or any type of negative or slightly negative emotion. It was just a simple certain. "Hi Alice, uhmm, can we go shopping?"

I got my model.

I smiled into the phone. "Yes, of course! Where do you want me to pick you up?"

The reply was hesitant. Then, "How about my apartment? "

I nodded. "Ok!"

"Wait."

I raised an eyebrow.

Jacobs voice got low....and quite shy-ish and uneasy. "Alice.......can you drive the Volvo?"

My heart melted. I would of burst into tears if i was a human. It amazes me how such a low, vile, disgustingly rude mut could be like this: A half human being filled with cuteness.

He cares for Edward. He cares for Edward so much.

"Of course," I replied.

There was a scratchy sigh. "Thanks. Bye."

And before i could reply, the line went off.

_Hmpf_, i mumbled, putting my cell phone in my coach purse and leaning on my futon couch.

My head perked to the left to look out the floor-to-ceiling windows that revealed the forest and right now, the sun.

A ray splashed against my face, sending prickles up my arms.

I feel something disturbing.......

______________________________________________________________

Alice. She's pretty, but _god_ she fucking _stinks!_

Ok, im sorry. No im not. Yes i am. Jesus Crist, this is Edward sister dammit! That doesn't mean i have to be nice to her. Yes it does. Wait, no stop! She's staring at me! Ok, calm.......

Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalm.............

I took a big breathe, looking at the dressing room door.

I looked at the hundred pairs of clothes in my hands, and then at Alice again, who was smiling like a child. "Go on!"

Damn, vampires. "Are you sure......?"

"Go in before i force you."

EEK!

I sighed, and then went into the dressing room, closing the door behind me.

I set the clothes on the seat, and began stripping.

Would i feel so lonely if Edward was here.......?

SHUT UP!, i screamed mentally.

I stared at my nude body in the mirror, breathing deeply.

My bruises were long gone, fixed after made, and the only thing left to keep me close to Pale Edward was the bite mark on my neck—a mark that never seemed to disappear or fade.

It was something like a tattoo that could never be taken off. But i could see it, the flaw.

It was _decaying_.

The skin around the neat, perfect, magnificent bite holes was brown and purple, with a hint of yellow. It was as if the nerves died in that area.

The site from afar would see nothing, but if you got extremely close, you would see it. The skin was scratched up and bleeding—even though blood hadn't been drawn from it in a while.

I placed my hand over it, my eye lids lowering.

The first mark of bind-ship......

"Jacob?? Are you alright?," i heard Alice call.

I snapped out of my mind. "Y-yeah! Im coming out right now!," i lied.

Quickly, i placed one pair of the clothes on—in the way Alice had told me.

Edward had warned me about Alice in her ambitions. But there was also another reason for this meeting........

I walked out the room, barely looking at my appearance in the mirror.

I was wearing Dark boot-fit jeans that were slightly scratched, and black and white vans. I had a loose, but defining and out-lining white shirt with a white coffee mug on it that had blood dripping out of it and saying: "I'm dating a vampire because I can handle it"

I liked the shirt.

Alice 'hmm'ed, looking over me. Then, a smile blessed her face. "Looks good, Next outfit mister!!!"

I never liked shopping that much. Maybe this is why.

I liked clothes—mostly because i looked damn _sexy _in them—but i never really liked trying clothes on _over and over! _again. It was kind of a waste of time, but it definitely consumed it like the cookie monster did cookies.

Sorry, the show came on this morning.

Due to the fact that Alice had me try on many outfits, and she liked almost all of them, ill give you a few examples.(Authors-Note: Thanks for the late help guys =.= Now i have to think of stuff while my cat keeps walking on me. If she scratches me i blame you . xD)

Shirts:

I like dogs, you stupid cat.

Lambs will always love the lions.

Heroin is not for Minors.

I feel Emo.....nope, i just like beer

RIOT!!!

Im with the one i love(arrow)

Gays are for Vampires

I got a dollar, what can i do?

Werewolves keep it real

Go green, not oily

I just hurt myself with a stapler....

Japan(AN: in Japanese characters)

Yeah, the list goes on and on. Never ending. Of course, they all range in different colors, and allot of shirts had simply had designs on them. It surprised me how many vampire and werewolf shirts there were. Apparently, the two creatures are like famous movie stars now.

Alice amazed me with her understandment of my style. She hit me perfectly.

The jeans ranged from loose and framing to baggy to skinny. And damn, did i look _fine _in them. I couldn't wait to show Edward. Wow, i sound like a Middle School girl who just got a boyfriend for prom.

I also got allot of jewelry. _Apparently_, Edward had told Alice about my belly button ring.

So there we go right there, getting those.

I only had a few, like maybe one. That was the warning sign i had worn that night when i went to see the movie with Edward.

Now, i was stocked up on paw prints, fangs, SS Navel picturebels in many different colors and designs, guns, and just more random stuff that probably cost allot of money. I got earings too—you really don't need to know about that. You shouldn't even _care_. Why is my life so fucking interesting dammit?!?!??!?

I got allot of wristbands too.

Finally, after i was _sure _we spent over 2 million dollars, i collapsed on a seat in the food court, setting down the one-hundred bags or more i was carrying.

Alice sat down on the other side of the table, setting down her purse.

I glared at her, "You could've helped."

She smiled sweetly. "Aren't _you _a werewolf?"

One more reason why i hate vampires other then Edward.

I stood up again, stretching. I yawned and looked at the ceiling, not very surprised to see the sky was pitch black.

"Im gunna go buy some food if you don't mind lending me mon—"

"Here." Alive outstretched hand held a 20 dollar bill. Rich fricken......damn you Edward.

"Thanks," i murmured, grabbing it and walking over to StarBucks.

Star-Bucks. It was the heaven of Coffee and everything related.

I ordered the Venti Java-Chip and some Baklava.

I got a few dollars back in return and a thank you.

I walked back to Alice and returned the extra money and started storming down my food.

Baklava is a sweet Turkish dessert. I mean, it's really, really, _really _sweet. But it's amazingly good.

My drink; well, chocolate chips and ice and milk and other necessities make it the amazing Java-Chip.

I kind of feel sorry for Edward and them(not so much for Blondie; Bitch, she can go to hell. Wait, she will xD) but it's amazing that they never get to taste anything except blood........rich...silky.....crimson........

"_P-Please! James s-stop!," Victoria hissed as James large hand tore off her only remaining right arm and set it in the fire. A twisted smirk graced James's lips, and he had the evil glare of amusement in his eyes as he looked at his vampiric red-haired ex-girlfriend. He cocked his head, drawing closer. "Im trying to make it better for you, Vicki!," he laughed. "You see, i want to destroy you so i don't hurt your feelings when i fuck him!" James appeared behind Victoria and grabbed her left lang and flung it off into the fire. Victoria screeched. "I-I don't c-care! You can do whatever you want to with that-that w-w-werewolf!" She was almost on the verge of tears; if she was human. James hmf'ed. "Silly girl. You must've already been cheating on me." He grabbed onto the red-heads neck. "I guess this is were you"—James flicked his wrist. Snap—"Is where you die." It was so quick that she must've died instantly. James threw her corpse into the fire, the head going after the body. The fire blazed as it consumed the new meat. James snickered, and then he looked up—as if looking at something.....someone....... _

"_Hi, Jacob Black, I am coming for you." _

I gasped, my eyes flashing open. Alice seemed to be coming out of something very similar to mine. Did she have a vision?

Our eyes slowly climbed up each others bodies, and then locked. They were wide with mixed emotions. Confusion.....pain......fright......

It was silent. The world seemed to slow and all the talking around us seized......

Then, Alice broke the stare.

The world came rushing back.

I blinked numerous times, and then i was back to normal.......except for my trembling body.

Calm down, i commanded myself. It wouldn't

I took in a deep breath and then threw my trash into the trash can 5 feet away.....just like he did with.......

Stop.

"I gotta go," i said, standing up. Alice nodded, doing same action. She seemed distant.....like me. Off in another world.

"I'll carry the bags this time, i payed for them anyway," she said, picking up each of the plastic objects filled with other objects.

I nodded. "Ok."

And we made our decent out to the car in the mall parking lot.

Where is my guardian when i need him most........wait..........I DIDN'T ASK MY FUCKING QUESTIONS!

Dammit =.=

_____________________________________________________

Hey ppl, your welcome!!!!

Cheating is very common around vampires, so it really shouldn't matter between James and Victoria—saying how they both do it—but maybe James wanted to make himself seem right hmm?

Lol, review of course like i know you will!!!

After all, i DID have to make you answer three pointless questions!! XD

Oh, and listen to "Im Alive" by Becca (Kuroshitsuji ending theme)

It's really, really, _REALLY_! awesome!

Oh, and if you find any mistakes like in the one of chapter 14 like the end, im really sorry. I keep trying to fixe it and save it, but it wont! Stupid fanfiction! It says it's saved but it never is........


	18. If you want to see the chapter

I need inspiration. Im at the sex scene in the chapter, but im not coming out with it till Friday to make you mad.

But what will make you madder? Me come out with Friday, or never?

Im really depressed because i got defeated and humiliated.

Story: Ok, i play an adult **viola**. But i was in a competition with a guy who plays the violin to play an electric violin for the spring concert. My viola was more then half the size the electric violin, and i barely got to practice on it. Maybe three times for a minute. Literally. **A minute.** So here i am, having to play an instrument with a different scale, and having barely any practice(Viola strings: C, G, D, A) (Violin: G, D, A, E) I had to play a low song so if i played it on the viola, it would have been my two middle strings, but since i played it on the violin it was the two strings all the way to the left. And i have to scrunch up my finger more on the violin fingerboard so i could keep in tune—unlike the viola, where you have to stretch your fingers to reach(remember i have the biggest size)

And i move around when i play allot, and my friends make fun of me cause i get to into it.

So, im playing on this said violin—first runner up—and i can tell: I. AM. **SUCKING**

I mean, the bow is just going off and on and it was INSANE. And then, when it gets to the ending where i have to do this thing where i pull down the bow really quick and then start moving a small part of the bow (at the tip, half an inch length) really fast. I forgot the name for it. And remember, i move around allot, so im kind of shaking my body a little bit as i do it.

And they start laughing.

Im a white girl in a mostly black school, and im really loud and obnoxious, so this girl named 'kyra' already hates me. Oh, and im one of the top players in the class.

So her in and her little black gang start laughing and pointing at me as i finish.

I FEEL SO HUMILIATED AND EMBARRASSED!!!!!

I mean, i am literally _crying _with embarrassment. And then when the gay violin dude comes up (obviously i don't have problems with gays, but he's Chinese and really, really, REALLY annoying and disrespectful) and he does sooooooooooooo much better then me.

And then i loose.

I skipped half up P.E cuz i was crying in the bathroom. I scream at my friends and i start kicking doors and lockers—when i get really angry, i do that.

Humiliation for me is the worst thing EVER. I can't breath, and i get really sick and i feel so depressed its not even funny.

So, im so close to the end of the story, but how can i right that sex scene when im embarrassed and depressed.

Please help me. Please, please, PLEASE help me get through this.

(Im sorry for any grammar mistakes........)

Im sorry for the waste chapter, so I'll just combine the one i was going to put up here in the first place before this incident:

______________________________________________________________________________

Friday.

It's special.

Friday.

It'll make you cry.

Friday.

You wont know why

Friday

You'll get mad.

Friday

You'll scream

Friday

You'd better have popcorn

Friday

It happens

Friday

Are you ready?

Friday

Foggy and Rainy Ending Chapter will shed light.

(You might want to get up early, im letting the chapter go—if you can pull me out of these depressed and humiliated shackles—sometime early in the morning.)

So, my dear friends, Friday

(You gotta KNOW this aint gunna be all it's cracked up to be! Ill laugh if yall hate it xD)


	19. Alone

Ok, you got to me. I couldn't wait. Lets make today Friday. I'm going to warn you: Have popcorn and you better FUCKING HAVE TISSUES. GET THEM NOW. IF YOU DON'T SAY YOU HAVE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW, IM GOING TO CUSS YOU OUT. SO GET THEM **NOW**. [sorry for grammar and spelling and weird sentences]

Oh, and you BETTER HAVE A SAD SONG ON. IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT AND YOU DON'T ADD IT IN YOUR REVIEW IM BLOCKING YOU FROM MY STORIES.

Have a good read.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**FLASHBACK/DREAM**

_I was sitting with Edward in the forest, high up in a mile long tree, my arms wrapped around his waist and leaning on him. _

_The sky was cloudy, but it was not raining. It was misty and humid. _

_There was a icy wind that swept by me, making me shiver and snuggle closer to my vampire lover. Which—when i think about it—would be really stupid, since he's even colder then ice. But somehow he made me warmer. _

_I blinked slowly—but then decided to just close my eyes. I was tired and i wanted Pale Edward to let me fall asleep in his lap—like always. _

"_No matter what i say......No matter what i do.......No matter what i think......don't you ever forget that my love will always be there for you. It might be small.....it might be deeply hidden.....it might be not even visible to my eyes.......but know my love is there," i murmured. _

_Edward pulled me in closer. He did not reply in words, but i knew he got it. I _hoped _he got it._

**End of Flash Back**

____________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes reluctantly to the light that was peeping through my apartment windows. I blinked slowly, taking in a breath.

Tomorrow morning, I will be greeted by Edwards arms around me as i awake from sleep. These three days have seemed like eternity.

I was still mad i forgot to asks the questions to Alice(i couldn't do it in the car driving back because it was to awkward.....i mean, we both hade visions—even though Alice did not truly confide in me that she did—and we just.....whatever). I wanted to know more about Edward, but it seems like God didn't want me to find out just yet.

Know what, i should go to church—nah, I'll go later.

Mmm.......i feel like I'm forgetting something.....

I furrow my eyebrows and try to think what im forgetting.

Then, it snaps.

Tonight is the End of School Dance.

I couldn't believe i had forgotten. Shit, i couldn't believe time had flown by so fast!

I wondered if i should go to the dance.....after all, i would be going alone.....

No wait! Im going! Edward wouldn't want me to stay here and wait for his sorry ass......

There was something still itching at the back of my mind, but it was faint.

I took a shower and put on some clothes Alice had bought me.

Loose but defining dark blue pants and a long sleeve white shirt(i rolled up the sleeves) and a tie that i kept loose.

I brushed out my hair long, brunette hair(which i had gotten cut—sorry, trimmed(Edward would hate me if i got it cut, he _loved _my long hair) and then brushed my teeth and sprayed on Calvin Kline Eternity. When i looked in the middle, i was the sexy college dude—to bad i wasn't in college......

You might be wondering, why am i getting dressed so early?

Well, it's not really _early_.........

I kind of couldn't go to sleep till late in the morning, so right now it was about seven.

Wow, i got 30 minutes to get there.

And i get to walk there......yippie.

I need to get a car....no, a motorcycle....

_______________________________________________

The party was _loud_. Not that i really cared, but it was hurting my sensitive ears.

_Itch...Itch...Itch....._

I mostly sat by the fruit punch bowl, watching people dance. They were dressed nicely and their faces were flushed with heat. They were glad school was finally over. Now they could worry about Clubs, Jobs, and Colleges—mostly Clubs and the drinking and partying that went along with that. This was their holiday.

I didn't really care. I mean, i already had all the break i needed. Edward was my vacation. And a job well.....

I rather not think of that.

Many people—girls—glanced at me. They were most likely wondering why a hot guy like me didn't have a date—cough, girlfriend, cough.

They had seen me before obviously, but they knew that i didn't come to school much and didn't like talking to anyone but Edward and that i was brave to go up against the Cullens—except Edward.

They also know i am dating Edward Cullen. Or _was_(to them) I think that they think that i broke up with him after the incident. Like hell, bitchahs.

Some approached me, like this:

A girl with long curly(obviously done at a shop) blonde hair and grassy green eyes and white-ish-tan skin appeared, holding a fruit punch in her left hand. Her face was flushed red( did i tell you the punch had alcohol in it?)

"Hey!," she said, smiling and showing of her white teeth. She was ranging very....closely....to me. It was......weird.

_Itch....Itch....Itch...._

"Hi," i replied.

Suddenly, the girl was on me, and laughing like a drunk idiot. She rubbed her busts against me—which were practically falling out her skimpy blue dress. "Oh yeah!," she moaned, moving in rhythm with this song

**Just take the fall**

**You're one of us**

**The spotlight is on**

**Ahhhhh aaaaahhh **

**Ahhhhh aaaaahhh **

Jesus Christ.....

The girl held onto my ass, rubbing her boobs against my chest still. She had dropped the cup and it had fallen to the floor. "Mmm, i know you broke up with Edward Cullen and now you guys are friends mmm......"

This bitch! She's only doing this to get to Edward!

I pushed the girl off, who stumbled back and then grabbed onto the food table, staring at me wildly. "What the hell you fag?!??," she screeched.

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch...."

"EXCUSE ME?!??!?"

I sighed and turned away. Maybe this _wasn't _the best idea....

I ended up leaving the room to go outside to where it was dark. It must be nine....

It was humid and misty. There were lights that lined paths, which i walked slowly on.

_Itch....Itch.....Itch....ITCH!!_

The itching suddenly became louder, and i felt my mind going insane.

I was forgetting something....what was i...

What was i going to do today? What was i going to do...

OH. SHIT.

Next thing i know, im running—humanly.

How in the fucking _hell _could i forget this?

I had planned to go to the dance studio shit, shit, SHIT!!!

I was running so fast probably no one could see me.

I might be a blur—like Ed.

I had ran all the way from Forks High to Port Angeles.

And guess what? It took 3 minutes.

That one thing i love about being a werewolf. My speed. Another? I can heal quickly—that's kinda needed in sex.

I hope it's not closed, i thought frantically as i walked throughout the dim lit streets, looking at sign names.

Finally i saw it: **Dance Free Studio**

The sign was black and orange, and the logo design beside it was kind of like different colors was swirling wind coming together.

I ran up to the door, to only find the inside was dark. I read the door:

**Weekdays(Monday-Friday): 7am-10pm**

**Saturday: 7am-11pm**

**Sunday: 11am-9pm**

It was nine thirty. Fuck.

I sighed, pulling on the door, wishing it would magically open.

And magically it did.

I gasped in surprise. No one locked it! And the alarms didn't go off!

Slowly, i walked in, testing. No one told me to stop.....

I hadn't been to this place for years, but i still remembered it. The walls were high and were covered in mirrors. Their were four rooms, and the main room was the biggest and the one you came into when you walked in.

The office was behind a door with the label: **OFFICE**

I stared at my surroundings for a while, thinking.

Well, obviously no one is here, so it's not like im going to see anyone.....so i should leave......

But i wanted to dance. I felt jittery from the alcohol i had consumed from the fruit punch. It's kind of surprising how drinks like that can do stuff like they do.

I didn't bother turning on the lights—i didn't feel like i needed it. Even though it was night and the sky was empty-less except for the stars, this room was oddly bright without any lights on.

I walked over to where a cabinet was. There was a CD player in it with stacks of CD's.

I hmm'ed, ejecting the CD that was currently in the player to see what it was and then putting it back in.

It was the Slum Dog Millionaire soundtrack, which had really awesome songs on. The shit was sick. Sorry, had to say it.

God, it was so fucking cold....

I pressed play, and then got in the center of the dance room.

I waited.

Then, the song started; which was Jai Ho.

You might want to youtube it, you'll fall in love with it.

I started dancing.

Now, i hadn't danced for years, remember? And i only learned hip hop. Bet Jesus Christ, i was doing more then hip hop and i was doing a fucking good job at it too!

I did the right strides to the right beat, and my arms and shoulders and legs and feet were like perfectness. I was doing moves i had seen on t.v on _dancing with stars _or _so you think you can dance—dance, dance, dance........— _and then some i was just coming up with. There's no way to explain the moves—i was never good at explaining.

But my heart was racing, and i felt hotter then hot. My soul felt so free.

Suddenly, i was doing splits and hand-stands and fucking cart-wheels! I don't know if you notice, but im a bulk man, not a flexible.

But im moving with rhythm, and god i feel so _alive_! I was bending my back and going low at certain points, and then i was bouncing back up, and doing weird things with my arms that was coming naturally.

I watched myself in the mirror. I was breathing hard, but i kept moving. It wasn't that i was tired, it was that i just felt so released that i could fly!

And then when the song ended, i was sad and i was leaning on the pink bar(the one that you use for support or to flex your muscles) letting my head rest on the cold metal.

The song next was slow, and it was 'hmm'ing. Humming. The worded version was called "Dreams on Fire" but this was the humming version and it was called "Latika's Theme"

It was so calm and peaceful, like water droplets on a silent lake, disrupting the surface and causing crashing waves to lift and wash over. My heart was finally slowing down and my blood wasn't racing with excitement.

If only Edward was there to see......

"Wow, that was amazing."

My eyes snap open and like a lightning bolt im in a defensive stance.

I can smell it. Vampire.

"Come out! Show yourself!," i order, squinting my eyes and looking around. My minds a little slow because of what i did.....and the drinks(maybe i _shouldn't _have drank so much punch and then go running around)

I soft, icy finger slides against my chin and a whisper curls into my earlobe. "Hello."

I turn around faster then hell, but there's nothing there.

Then, next thing i know, im getting smashed into the wall. I let out a yelp of pain as i collide with the mirror and it shatters everywhere.

My hands cover my head so nothing hits the weak spot.

It wasn't the pain that made me hurt. It was this:

_A young blonde—around 18— stayed low to his white mustang, placing his hands gently around it's neck. The horse was zooming across the plain fields, making wind come crashing onto the boys face. He squinted his eyes, letting his fingers grip lightly around the horses curly white hair. The blonde felt free and alive and damn, it was hot! He was only in dark pants and his feet were bare and coated with dirt. His toned body glistened in the sun. He was riding the mustang horse back. The blonde felt free and alive; he only wished his brother, Edward, could be here to watch him. But his brother was in the hospital......The blonde hadn't seen his brother in a few months due to the fact they didn't live really close. Edward was in a big hospital in a big city, James was in a ranch in the middle of no where. James's ass started to hurt after awhile from the horses tough strides, so he slowed it down to a walk and sat back up, stretching his back. They walked loftily across the grassy field, James admiring the way the sun his across the weeds and grass and flowers. He laughed innocently about how beautiful things were, letting the world see a bright, intelligent, smile. Then, they came to a cliff, to where a dancing blue see lay under it, hitting against the rock and dirt that held this land up and making indents. He stared at it for a while, just looking out into the rough surface. Then, as he heard horse hooves ranging closer and closer, he finally looked around to see Edward Mason, riding a black stallion towards said pov'ed. _

Before i could even get out the vision, i was picked up by the neck and then slung against another wall—of course getting blinded and deafed by the shattering glass. Of course, though it did not hurt, it was just surprise and well........the vision. I reached for the ballet bar, and my hands slowly grasped around it, and i was half way through getting my self up when i was consumed into another vision.

_James starred at it sick, deceased brother in utter surprise. Ed looked as healthy he could be to him, well, except for the pale skin. His eyes we're black—which were weird to the blonde. Oh, and he was SHINING! No, not the usual glimmer of a toned body, this was sparkling diamonds on his white skin. And oh Jesus fuck, thought James, he was H-O-T. The black horse stopped in front of the blonde's, and James's eyes locked with Edwards. A crooked, beautiful smile gleamed on Edwards shining face. "Hi, James......."_

_James's mouth opened to say words, but all that came out was a small 'uuuuuuuuh'. Then, tears overwhelmed the blonde's fierce blue eyes and he forced his head down to hide them as he sobbed. "W-why are you here? Your s-supposed to be s-sick......"_

_Edward smiles and then, like time froze and then restarted again without James knowing, James was in Edwards lap. James gasped in surprise. "What the—"_

_But then Edwards arms wrapped around the brothers waist, and he nuzzled his face into the of his neck. "I've decided to do something very important," he whispers. James eyes widened. "W-what do you mean—how did i get over here?!"_

"_I love you," Edward whispers. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you to but—"_

_But then James word string was cut in half. Fangs ripped through his pale skin, and then clenched down on his main stream. James's voice froze—_froze—_and his eyes widened so much in horror you would never believe it. He grabbed onto Edwards head, trying to push him off. But Edward wouldn't let go, and he was lost in so much pleasure he wouldn't stop even if James could get him off. He was turning his beloved brother into a vampire. A monster. _

I came out of the vision, and i was breathing hard. I was trembling, but i was not getting thrown into another mirror.Actually, i couldn't even see James...James....

I pulled myself up fully, and slowly leaned onto the bar, taking in heavy breathes. I didn't get attacked, so he might be gone. But i knew he wasn't. He was waiting.

Edward, i silently pleaded. Where are you?

Then, James the vampire appeared, and his hand was almost like lightning reaching for my neck.

My eyes narrowed and i ducked, and i drove my foot into his stomach, causing him to fly backward and into the glass.

"You forget , im not human! I can defend for myself you fucking bastard!," i scream. I feel light headed, and sick.To me, my skin wasn't healing fast enough.

James laughed as he quickly pulled himself out the shards, then regarding me with his cold eyes.

_Tears overwhelmed the blonde's fierce blue eyes _

This could have been so much easier without the visions making me space out and this fucking nack in the back of my mind, telling me something i did not care about—or want to know.

"God, your so interesting!," James chuckled, walking, then appearing behind me. I quickly turned around, and he wasn't there. Then a flash caught my eye, but when my body went in that direction, he wasn't there. And then it kept happening. I felt like i was going to go insane. But through all the confusion in my mind, i managed to figure out a pattern.

Back, Left, Left, Front, Left, Right, Back, Right.

I waited for him to come left, and when i did i slammed him into the wall.

As my fist collided with his face:

_He laughed innocently about how beautiful things were, letting the world see a bright, intelligent, smile. _

When i came back, I was in James's arms, and he had my neck in a lock.

I didn't know why, but i couldn't get myself to fight to full force. Was this really Edwards brother, who Edward turned into a vampire when he got hungry?

**THUMP**

I gasped, more for surprise then for air, and James smirked, and he let go of me. I dropped to the floor.

**BU-THUMP.** **BU-THUMP. BU-THUMP**

I cursed, gripping my heart. My head was spinning and my body felt heavy. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.......

My mind barely registered James walking around me, more caring about the myself and what was happening.

Why wasn't my body killing the drugs? And more importantly, why wasn't i turning into a wolf?!??!?!??!?

That should come by like instinct—it always does. But i was still being human, and my mind was still swirling with the horny drug that was seeping through me. I was so dizzy i couldn't even think of the name.

"W-w-what the h-hell.....," i mumbled.

"Remember that girl that came on you at your school party? She was actually a human working for me. She put the drug into you, and the way you were running and dancing made it spread quicker."

"H-how d-did you find her? Me?"

James chuckled loudly at this. "I've always known who you are ever since you came to Forks High. I was just looking for my brother to see if he was doing alright. Not that i cared about that sick, twisted bastard."

I winced, but he went on.

"And then i see you. And i know what your going to turn out to be, but your still attracting me like a magnet and its to opposite polls. So, i got the school news photographer to get you and my brother exposed, not really for a reason, i just wanted to play. Oh, and he did the back round on you, so i can learn about you. And after i learned more about you, i was ready to set my plan in motion. And it worked out just as i had planned it."

**BU-THUMP. BU-THUMP. BU-THUMP **

My vision blurred for a second, but then came back slowly.

I could feel my cock getting erect, even though i was trying for it to stop with frantic thoughts of how i hated this.

"You can't fight this, you can't fight it. You know that." James said as he kneeled down to me and forced my chin up with his index finger so i could see his evil, amused smirk.

I tried to glare at him, you guys. I really did. But seeing his—i have to say it— majestically beautiful face just made me fully erect and horny, and all i could do was moan and probably put on the most red, embarrassed, horny-by-force expression in my whole life.

Edward, I love you.

____

James smiled, running his fingers up my face. They danced across Edwards mark. I winced with pain and his smirk grew wider. "A vampire touching another vampires mark must be painful. Especially saying how the bite mark right there is already manifesting your body."

The blonde, cruel vampire stood up, and he started walking around the dance studio, but staying extremely close to me. I could hear him picking up the shards of glass.

"Manifesting?," i ask.

"Hmpf," he mumbles. "Seems like you don't know and my brother never thought to tell you. What a fool."

I growled. I have to fight. Even though im erect and completely sensitive i have to fight. What Edward did to James was in the past. I can't.......he told me he had done this before, but he never told me it was his own fucking brother! Ok, calm down. Past. God, im so horny. I miss Edward. I miss my killer and lover Edward.

"Ahh, calm down my little _puppy_," James giggled. "Anyway, im guessing that was your first bite was it? Yes well, Edward probably thought since you were a werewolf that the your body would kill it, but not really, since your not a _fully _fledged werewolf. So, just to put it short, your dying."

"That's impossible!," I spat. "My skin is hot and my heart is beating!" Vampires don't have that luxury. Their cold and dead. "And i can eat," i say after a pause of thinking.

"Yes, but you have powers now don't you?" James crushed a piece of glass in his hand. I could sensed the vibrations. Vibrations.....mm....

"You can block my brother, and my Step brother."

"Step brother?," i asked, gripping my shirt tight and gritting my teeth so i can kill the sensation filling my heated, dizzy body.

"Amazing, Ed always did have a knack for keeping what's important quiet. Yes, Jasper was my step brother who was forced into prostitution to pay for our family debt. Want me to tell you about the rest?"

I didn't do anything but breathe in a sharp breath, so to him that obviously that meant "Yes"

"Well, Alice was the pool life guard when i went to a school, Emmett was my Gym partner, and Rosalie was Emmet's sex partner. Don't you think it's funny how we're all —crunch—_related_."

As he spoke his last word, it came out as an evil hiss of anger.

"W-why didn't Doc take you in?," i whispered. _Whispered. _It was like wind, maybe my breathe. It was so tiny.

"I was too unwilling to his idea to not eat human flesh."

My eyes narrowed and i noticed faintly that he kept coming closer and closer as he made his way around me, crushing glass. "So," he went on—was he _trying _to tease me?—" You can block them out of your mind, but when that happens, Alice can go into your mind. And you can see the _definite _future. And you smell good. Yes, very, very good...."

My hands inched closer and closer to my hard nipples. They were straining like crazy, and don't get me started about down there.....

James noticed it, and suddenly he's on me. "Aww, im sorry puppy."

I growled weakly. "Shut the fuck up," i hissed.

"Now, now," James purred, i could feel his smirk on my neck as he kissed it lightly and causing shivers to run up and down my spine, "Don't get sassy. You don't understand the position you are in, do you? How about you learn?"

James's fingertips lightly brush against my neck, drawing circles against the 'manifesting' mark. Then, he dug his nails into the holes.

I screamed in pain, my head thrusting back which the recoillation of my spine. My neck—my _body_—was on _fire_. It was cold and chilling, and it made my hair stand on end, but it roasted my insides and sizzled my blood(more then usual), making me ridged. My eyes were wide, and i was yelling with the agony that was racking my body. My mind—even in it's already state—was blacking out and in between every half-a-seconds.

"Edward!," I cried, and tears swelled in my eyes and fell over(i forgot to get the dam for it fixed) glazing my cheeks like a waterfall. There was only one thing that this was good for, and that was distracting the horny sensation. "Please Edward help me!"

James fingers were suddenly replaced by much sharper objects. Fangs—Pointy, Deep inside my skin(much deeper then fingers), and _hungry_.

"No!," I screamed. It was like life flashing in front of my eyes. I wanted to pass out. Die right there. Was i dying? The pain was to much. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. _I _was hungry.

But in all that mass(maybe volume with how mushy and watery they were) of thoughts, screams, fright, pain, and black outs ins, i managed to focus—though it was so little of it—on a one thought containing word.

Fight.

I screamed and began thrashing around violently, reaching back and gripping his nick tightly. "Stop!," I shouted.

Fight. Fight. Fight.

"LET GO!"

James's jaws finally un-clamped themselves away from my neck, and horniness came rushing back into my mind.

He glared at me, but was smirking as he whipped away the trail of blood that was running from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

As it the blood splattered onto the floor, adding to the other pools in small area's of the room, i couldn't help but close me eyes and take in a large breath through my nose, lifting my chin up to smell it.

Then, im once again getting smashed up to a wall, but this time, my mind can't keep me grazing the world, and i fall into a pit of the blackest black.

___

_(A/N: feel free to skip, this is just what's going on with Edward currently)_

_Edward looked up from his lion he was engrossed in. Blood covered his face and some of his bare chest, and his fangs were extended. He looked up at the sky, which was covered in dark clouds. Africa was hot, even when it was about to rain. _

_Something was nagging the back of his mind, itching it repeatedly. He couldn't reach Jake from here.....God he was starving. He looked back at the lion who was lying in on the starchy grass, dead and stomach looking like it was ripped out. His stomach churned for more, but the back of his mind was tingling with a shimmer of fogginess. Alice swore she would keep him safe but........_

_And Edward took off—not really fast, maybe a jog(because he knew his mind was probably just messing with him)—and took towards USOA(A/N: United States OF America) _

____

I woke up, gasping. My eyes shot open to meet a very high ceiling. I was........in the dance studio? Then, it all came back to me.

I sat up immediately—actually, that's a lie. I _tried _to sit up immediately, but i only got in inch up before i realized my hands were firmly bound together above my head by rope, and there was a buzzing.

Zzzzzz zzzzzzzzz. ZzZz.

What was that......

My legs suddenly locked together, and i felt the vibration on my erect dick. And saying how i was straining, it must mean that there was plug accompanying my cock too to stop me from cuming.

Well, shit, i thought, craning my neck back and sucking on a soft spot on my upper arm.

I tried to change into a werewolf, but that failed. I tried to not me slutty, but that betrayed me too.

"Looks like your awake," said a voice. James appeared, smiling.

I gritted my teeth(i could feel the fangs). "How long have been out?"

"Five minutes," James replied sweetly. He came closer to me, till he was right up against my body.

My cock gave throb, wanting releasement.

I nipped at James neck, my tongue lacing against the cold surface.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I gasped as i felt another vibration start, this one in my arse. I groaned, thrusting my head back.

It was so damn painful, oh but it felt so fucking good.

I moaned, letting my tongue once again suck on the cold, dead skin. "Ahhn." My eyelids drooped, and i thrust my hips against his, hinting that i wanted to cum.

"Now, now, now, you slutty whore, calm down. Let's just take this nice and easy."

"Fuck you!," I hissed, a part of the real me coming to surface. "Let me the fuck go!"

God fuck me right now. Rub me. Touch me. Im such a whore, oh yeah, right there, my slut copy said, and my real me slid into a dark corner.

James's hands went over my now-naked body, and he caressed my sides and ass cheeks, and then my abdomen, and then he circled around my nipples, not taking them, just teasing the skin around them.

I groaned, thrusting my hips against him again. "Fuck," i moaned. "Touch me!"

"Your so demanding when you're horny. I like it," James laughed.

His fingertips spiraled around them again, and then he gently pressed his thumbs against the glands.

"AHN!," i moaned. My cock gave another deafening throb, and i think it whimpered to me. The vibrators in my ass where making it worse, and i was getting wet.

"Are you liking this? Did Edward do this to you allot?" James rubbed thorougher, and harder, and he was pinching them ever so often. "There hard as a rock. I didn't know Edward liked such whores!"

"Damn you!," said real me. "Go to fucking AHHM MORE!" That's how quick they change. I can be half in the sentence, and then they just switch like _bam! _

It's horrible, James's words, because i know how fucking true they are. Im so dirty—see, there is real me. I want to get clean. I want James to fuck the shit out of me—and there goes it. I want Edward to save me. He promised. He swore he would never put me in danger.

"LET ME COME!," I screamed into James's neck as i bit into it. Blood splashed into my mouth and ran down my throat, and my mind swam in its gravitational pull of insanity.

I barely noticed the plug uncork from my slit, and i came onto my stomach, letting go of James's cold neck as i came and screamed out in what seemed like blessedness

And then, before i could cum again, i was plugged up again. I groaned in pain, knowing i would be hurting soon. James stroked my cheek and then cupped it, and he kissed me harshly.

I tried to keep him out, and i didn't kiss back. I turned my head, glaring at him. "Fuck off you fucking molester! GOD TO HELL!"

"What a unmannered pet," the blonde said, almost in disappointment. Then, he typically FORCED his cold lips on mine. I fought back, man, i fought back as hard as i could. I was already erect again, so my mind was weaker. Then, James tongue played against my lower lip, glossing it over and he bit down hard.

My lips popped off each other about an inch, making my mouth accessible, and James took the access point and plopped his tongue in my mouth.

I was the real me for a second, causing myself to pull against the roped restraining my arms and get deep cuts, and then i changed and i charged against his tongue, letting my mouth open wider so he could get better coverage.

My face was red with horniness and embarrassment, and he played with my tongue, making me redder.

Then, i felt something slide against my ass, and then something push into my whole. I whimpered in pain.

"It's so pucker and hungry," James laughed, releasing from my mouth and drifting down my torso, kissing each spot roughly. I didn't know what he was doing in each kiss, the horny me was to busy with clamping around the finger that lay in my ass.

Edwards brother stopped at my groin and he looked up at me, a smirk on his face. "I'll stop the toys," he said, kissing my cock. I thanked the lords. "But you can't come."

And my world came crashing down. Im about to come and he's telling me i can't come?! And i have to stay like that—

"Until i say you can come."

—Until he says i can come?!??!

"Fuck you!," i hissed. "Your sick! You're a sick, rapist, vampire bastard!"

"Now, now, do you want to feel the real me or not?"

I wished i had stayed the real me, but the horny me came out and a smile graced my lips. "Ahn, just touch me with your real hands and suck me with your real mouth and fuck me with your real cock!"

The moment i said it, i came back, but it was too late, and i was forced to think of something to stop from coming.

Im stronger then this, i told myself weakly as i pulled at the ropes. Pain racked my wrist.

Pain, that would get me through this. Don't think of Edward, he'll get you horny.

So when the plug was released, i pulled on the ropes and thrust my head back tacking in a large breath as i concentrated on pain and not pleasure. It was hard, Edward, god, it was hard.

I waited for my ass ones to stop, but they didn't. I looked down to James, who was smiling at me. He held up a remote, and then his thumb moved up, and the vibration got worse.

My eyes widened in horror as i felt myself almost give into pleasure and cum. "Y-you lied to m-me!," i gasped, pulling at the ropes and causing more excruciating affliction enter my wrist as the ropes cut into the skin, reformed, and then cut again.

"Who ever said i was a true full person, my dear puppy?," he asked, smirking and kissing my cock. "You have to stay true to _your _promise though, or you'll face _severe _consequences."

The way he said 'severe' made my body tingle with fright. Though i was still the slutty me, i could feel the real me in the back of my fucked up mind, screaming for Edward. Screaming how dirty i was getting and how i needed to be saved. Screaming for help. Screaming......

Suddenly, heat engulfed my cock. I yelped in pleasure, my eyes shutting tightly.

"Can i thrust against you?," I asked weakly, hoping he would answer with something, but not knowing what.

"Can i thrust against you what?"

"Please?"

"Mmmm." His tongue tickled my slit, and i thrust my head back, screaming, "Can i thrust against you please master!"

"That's it."

I gripped the roped tightly, and let my hips thrust, careful—or not so careful—not to get into so much pleasure that i explode.

James cold hands pumped the base of my cock harshly, and he sucked the head like it was a rare object that needed pressure and skill. A needing dough pressure, a fragile glass skill. I was burning down there, and the vibrators tickling my insides were making it worse and worse.

Did he mind pre-cum? Im pretty sure that was already coming out. But did he mind—

I let out a scream as the pleasure came to much and with my last thrust into his mouth, i came. A _lot_.

There was a hissing noise, or maybe a growl, and then my cock is is not accompanying a mouth or hand.

Suddenly, my stomach is against the wall, and a hand is clamped around my neck tightly. "I told you not to come you slut!," James growled. He squeezed it tighter and tighter. I couldn't breath any longer, and i was gasping for air. The grip loosened, but only a little bit.

"Are you ready for your punishment you bitch? You fucked up piece of shit?" It was a cruel whisper in my ear, followed by a serious of tugs and humid licks at the lobe.

Then, all that is gone.

_CRACK!_

I here the sound before i feel the pain. The excruciating, horrible, unbelievable, agonizing pain of something leather like snapping onto my skin and cutting it.

I shout in pain, and tears threaten to fall over my eyelids.

The cut heals, and then there's another _CRACK! _and the pain falls on me again, making a burning ice chill run up my spine.

My mind is numb. No, it's number then numb. It's number then numb and it's so number then numb that my mind is so numb that i cant think of the word that is number then the word numb.

But my head spins, and i black out.

It's like getting burned alive. After the first few—maybe 1006 ,maybe 9—i was too numb and the pain was just a flicking tick at my body. My yelps turned into grunts, and there were only certain _CRACKS!_ when the pain came to much and i had to express it more.

But it seemed like forever. Eternity. Tears had already dribbled out my broken eyes bridge.

There were times like this time right here, where i screamed for help.

"Edward! Please god Edward help me!," i screamed as the whip came down on me.

"Please!," i sobbed. "Please Edward please save me!....."

But he didn't come. And i was left to lashes.

I had blacked out, and it was silent in my black mind.

But it didn't take time before i came back. I wait for the whip and the _crack! _but it didn't come.

Instead, gentle embracing arms wrapped around me. "It's alright," James cooed in my ear lightly. "It's alright Jacob."

I sobbed quietly. I couldn't think. All i could feel was pain. And then i felt my legs get spread, and then a large, rock like —in softness—push into me.

It wasn't pain. It was numb. Like my mind. My mind was empty.

I was dirty. The horny me was gone. It was me.

"You can come," James whispered in my ear. "You can come."

And then he started moving in and out of me, harsh and rushed.

The vibrations and the deepness of the thrusts were horrible, even if they were numb.

And i finally started feeling my lower half pulling together.

And the second i start cuming, i fall to the floor, and all there is is vibrations.

I blink slowly, only seeing a hazy blaze.

Then, a light leather long-ish fabric falls on me.

"It's alright. Sleep."

And somehow, i notice it's not James's voice. And somehow, i manage to fall asleep.

__________

I watch as my step-brother smashes James into the walls.

We're huddled around the werewolf, watching his breath, and more, watching his body.

Carlisle has the smart idea to take off his coat and he lays it on Jacobs torn and tortured and molested body, wincing.

"It's alright," he says softly. "Sleep." His words are gentle and soft—probably something Jacob hasn't truly felt in hours.

I glance at Carlisle, and he glances at me. In the moment of our locked eyes, i say "Don't you think we should take it......"

"Don't touch him," Carlisle says. It's more of a command.

"But—"

"Don't."

We all look to Edward and James, who are going head to head in smashing and crashing.

It's my job to calm everyone down—especially Jacob, so i set the task to anger Edward, and calm the rest, making the lightest, yet strongest feeling brush against Jacobs unconscious mind.

The toy in his ass is aggravating me though, because it's making my job a _lot _more difficult, and making me slightly aroused.

I can't how late we got. How so, so, _so _late we got.

I see Edward smashing my step brother into the wall. Then, he glances at us, and i see the command immediately.

Kill him. All the way.

I accidently take Carlisle's words out his mouth. Or not so, since _im _the one who has the experience of killing.

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, kill him. Carlisle and Esme start the fire. I'll help both," i said.

They nodded and then went to their duties. I glanced one last time at Jacob, sending another light, reassuring wave across his mind, and then i go, nodding at Edward once as we pass."

____

I run over to Jacob, and then kneel beside him.

Why. Oh god why. How is this possible? Why didn't i notice it? Why didn't i come faster? Why? WHY THE FUCK DAMMIT WHY COULDN'T I RESCUE YOU!!??!?!?

The thoughts scream into my head, and i can feel myself getting angry. No, more then angry. I was practically going _insane_.

I slowly lift up Carlisle's coat, wanting to see the damage that my brother had done to my lover.

Almost immediately after i lift it, it's coming crashing down onto his body again.

I cover my mouth, closing my eyes.

Large red welts and scratched and cuts scar my lovers body, and they are not healing. He is covered in blood, and there are many places where skin fails to accompany his bone. He is half erect, though his empty face shows nothing of it. I see the vibrators that are in his ass, and the remote for it. I quickly reach for it and turn it off, and carefully take them out. Jake winces, his body tenses, and then, once i am done, he relaxes again.

I am crying right now, and i am trying to hold back my scream.

Vampires cannot cry. That is an absolute _lie_. Tears stream over my eyes and down my cheeks, and i don't breath. I blink once, to get them out, and then i end up blinking more.

I have killed him.

I place my hand on Jacobs forehead, and i feel the fired up surface, and i can feel the faster the usual (even for him) beat.

All these wounds will be gone once the drug is gone. But i see one thing i know will fail to heal—since it has never healed.

The first to bite marks i placed on him.

I should've known. I should've known that he would still end up like this. A werewolf that will thirst for blood. I should've known that our relationship would turn out like this. I should've known. And i still......

I drew it a sharp breath.

And i still did it, because he said it. I should've never listened to him. I should've said no. But i didn't. And now, it turn out like this.

I here the crackling off my brothers body parts blazing in the fire.

I destroyed his life. And now I've destroyed Jacob's.

I stared at Jake has a dug my nails into my wrist, making it hard enough to break the skin.

Then, i held it above Jacobs mouth.

Jacob steady breath suddenly stopped and his nose perked up at the smell.

Then, his teeth clamped around my wrist and started sucking up the blood.

After a few minutes, they let go, and Jacob went back to a steady breath.

I slowly picked him up, careful to cover his whole body.

They were waiting for me. The fire was still going, and the smoke was intense. The fire alarm was already ringing and i could here the ambulance and fire truck.

"Edward....," my family muttered, looking at me with pitiful eyes.

I shook my head, and there was silence,

________________________________________________

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes to a dim room.

I was under covers, and wires were attached to me.

I weakly sat up in the medical bed, though i knew i was strong.

Something crumpled against my hand, and i looked down to see a piece of paper.

My fingertips gently brushed against it and then picked it up, turning it around to read the penned cursive.

_I am sorry, Jacob. I hurt you, and there is nothing i can do to atone for what happened. I am a monster, and i knew our relationship would never worked like you—i—we— wanted it too. I am sorry i can't be there for you, but i have decided: It's time i leave. You need to get your life back on track. We're enemies. I will always remember you, Jacob. I will. And.....i hope you can make it without me. I love you Jacob so please, don't cry. _

But it was to late. Tears were already staining this paper. With shaky hands i dropped it, and i looked at the ceiling. A smile came on my face—maybe it was my conscious trying to cheer me up.

Then my head fell back down and i grabbed my face, sobbing.

It's Ended.

I'm.

Alone.

____________________________________________________________________

Ok, _IM _crying.

I broke my writing limit, which was 11 pages, and I've done 14 for this chapter.

But that doesn't matter. Im......this thing has made me so depressed it's not even funny.

So.

What about now?

[Hint: That's a Hint—possibly]

Im sorry for grammar and spelling and weird sentences. But, i let you win, now didn't i?


	20. INFO FO STORY O

Hey, just came out with the first chapter of my Sequel. It's called "What about now"

You should check it out! xD T_T T_T T_T T_T

Oh, and i messed up on the pov. Sorry. It's not a big deal though xD


End file.
